The Last of Them
by Renthesiren
Summary: Eleven years after a climatic virus claimed the majority of Fiore's population and turned them into infected monstrosities, Makarov assigns Gajeel on a mission in escorting Levy across the country to Sabertooth in hopes of finding a cure. And who's a better escort across Fiore than Gajeel and his trusted partner Panther Lily? The Last of Us AU *Gajeel fighting zombies, enough said
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was inspired when I was re watching a game play of The Last of Us by Chris Smoove on YouTube and couldn't help think about how perfect Gajevy could fit in this story line. (Also Gajeel being all badass and fighting zombies would be hot but anyway). This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle with me. With that being said enjoy!

 **/**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also do not own The Last of Us, either.**

 **/**

 **I. The Quarantine Zone**

There wasn't anything particular about this morning that could make Levy distinguish it from the rest; there wasn't a sudden outburst of violence or an explosion and from the sounds of it the ration lines have been running smoothly- a rarity around this time of year. The air was chilled and the sunlight that peered through the dirty, rattled windows did little justice in warming her hands which were stiffening from the cold. It took great efforts to get out of bed, even from one as old and worn out as the cot that was shoved into the corner of the small room.

As she pressed the back of her hand against her forehead, her iced knuckles in contrast with her heated skin, Levy knew something was coming over her. Her skin burned and she felt flushed with a clammy sweat, and instantly her mind calculated the expenses for a decent medicine that could at least stop the symptoms while they were a playful cold rather than a bed ridding flu. She felt so weak that she hadn't even the energy to lift her soaked bangs out of her face and into her usual hair style; they stuck pitifully against her slick forehead. She observed herself from the begrimed mirror in front of her, and she strained her eyes to block out the dirt that hardened and caked over the years. Past the smudges and the large crack that split across her reflection, she could see pale skin and shallow cheeks, followed by tired eyes. If she kept this up she'd be mistaken for the dead and shot on the spot.

Food was running low these days. There were rumors going around that at this rate we might as well kill one another's before we do it over food for the next couple months. Spring promised better crops but as of now it looked as if the quarantine zone wouldn't even see the first budding days of May. Although she knew she had slept in far too long to get anything good from the lines, Levy crouched to her knees and elbows and extended her arm to the very far side underneath her bed, her fingertips brushed against cobwebs and the paint chipped wall before landing on a small silver box- or at least what used to be a silver box.

Rusted and beaten like everything else surrounding her, inside held a few small coupons, dark red tickets with faded stamped letters that spelled out _Ration._ Even if it wasn't much and there was no use going now, Levy knew she needed something in her system even if her nausea told her otherwise. It was nice to have routine and something to busy herself with, she enjoyed being productive, so with that given she fastened the buttons of her jacket and tucked the hood over her unruly hair before locking the door behind her. Even if her tired limbs protested her every move, she knew lying in bed sick all day would only make her feel worse. She promised Lucy she'd meet up with her today before she hit the lines, and with it being three hours passed their meeting point she wondered if the blonde would even be up for it still.

Not that there could be anything that Lucy was particularly busy with. When she was actively taking missions there were times when Levy couldn't even throw a word to her before the large gates were closed between them and stayed that way for the days or weeks that she remained on the outside. By the time Lucy returned Levy's nails would already be gnawed into disgusting nubs, but the sound of sirens blaring as they always did when the gates opened couldn't have sounded more melodic. Levy chuckled to herself at the thought, _Lucy of all people._ Her father had been one of the last government officials who'd tried to tape together a shattered picture of society, and from their slightly better living establishment than the rest of them, Lucy seemed to be the only fattened frame that walked the ghostly alley ways. She had a good spot from what it had looked like, but after her father had passed away she turned to the master like the rest of the orphans had. The rest is history.

It didn't take long for her to fit in, but until her face shriveled some and she lost that innocent glow she shun, she had a rather difficult time being taken seriously. Levy remembered it clear as day the way ration cards and jewelry had been thrown down on the bar in place of bets, most said she wouldn't even last a week- that is if she didn't die the first damn day. The fact that the princess herself was placing the security gates behind her had been the talk of the century, all the way up until the two weeks that she came back home from the mission. She was so privileged she didn't even wait in the lines, a maid of hers and a butler always stood place for her. The maid always gave Levy the creeps, her soft pink hair made her stand out in the crowd and her sharp eyes all the less. The butler always hid behind distinct shades and always managed to seem out of it yet alert all at once. With that being said, the thought that someone who hadn't even scrapped their way through the alleys or even tussle their turn in line- let alone hold a damn gun - was being thrown _out there_ sounded a lot like suicide. A heavy burden on the idiots that had accepted her to come along, and although she had been with the high ranks like Erza and Fullbuster, there was no guarantee for her safety. There was only so much they could sacrifice before it came down to their own lives. If she died, she died, fair and simple.

But she hadn't. A large scratch had scarred right under her eye but nothing more than that. That's when her innocent glow had vanished, and now she was like the rest of them, broken down and dull and waiting for whatever else they had to survive through. Levy respected that Lucy's father tried his best to protect her from the harsh reality of their new world, but she also couldn't help but pity how sheltered the blonde had been until that mission. Now the tables were turned and Levy was the one asking her questions about the outside, and she felt a pain in her chest as she handed over the label of "too weak" to ever step foot out there herself. She hated thinking of things this way, but if someone as spoiled and innocent as Lucy could handle it then surely she could too, right?

A painful mission left Lucy cramped in her room. She hadn't felt comfortable yet to give information or even talk the slightest bit about it, but Levy didn't have to prod. A team of ten came back as a group of seven, and she wondered just what Lucy must have saw for her to be as quiet as she had been. Levy saw her out the day of; Lucy had glanced behind her shoulder and gave her a warm grin just as the gate had screeched shut. She planted that memory in her mind just in case it would be the last she'd seen. Missions were unpredictable and catastrophic but times were desperate and food was scarce. There wasn't much to scavenge through in the nit picked city that surrounded their camp, meaning teams had to surface the spider web like map of the suburbs. God knew what had become of those after a decade or so.

Lucy had turned to writing. In one of the houses they busted open she had found notebooks, she nearly cried as she explained it. Since then she's been cooped up in her corridor, and despite telling Levy it was a story of a girl on an adventure, she knew one of the notebooks had been put aside as a diary, revealing all sorts of horrific stories she had witnessed. A coping mechanism as the master had called it, and Levy left it at that without further word. All she could offer now was her presence and hope that it was enough consolidation. Now that she was in front of said room, she wrapped her knuckles against the burgundy front door and waited patiently for her energetic friend.

"Took you long enough," Lucy's voice seeped from the crack underneath the door. It was a five minute walk and a skip down a couple flights to reach Lucy's apartment. If the conditions weren't the way they were, the building would have been flattering. The floor plan said that much, and the large, cracked pool in the back that now housed various species and weeds must have been a treat back in its prime. Levy's attention went back to her friend who was wrapping herself up in layers of clothing before turning back to her. Lucy caught her stare and took this moment to give Levy a quick look over. "You okay? You don't look too good."

Levy smiled in reassurance. "I'm fine; it's just the cold getting to me."

"I hope that's all it is. You never sleep in this late. Surprised your guard dogs didn't come barking at you to wake up!" Lucy winked as she referred to Jet and Droy who've been especially on edge now that she was coming down with a cold. They'd starve for days if it meant she could get extra rations and regain her strength; just thinking about it aided to her growing head ache, she had to get better fast.

"Oh trust me, they will eventually..." Levy practically sighed at the thought of the two of them now, tearing down her door and lecturing her on the importance of her health. Times were different, doctors were scarce and all of the new ones were being fed second hand knowledge, not that it wasn't good but their confidence was questionable at times. Lucy sent her an apologetic smile before wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Don't worry too much about them, it's out of love." She replaced her worried eyes with a radiant smile. "Let's hurry to the lines, I'm starving!" She had pep to her step that Levy hadn't seen in months, and with Lu in such a good mood she felt as if her optimistic shine had rubbed off on her a bit. Her headache had soothed some and now she was joining Lucy in what turned into a fun skip down the hall, saying hello to the other Fairy Tail members who lived in this side of town. There wasn't much for conversation now that Lucy had holed herself up, and Levy couldn't have felt more boring now that the sake of talking relied on what she'd been up to.

"Since I'm probably gonna be in bed for a few days, I was going to see if Master Makarov fished any books out for me." She sighed in relief when Lucy didn't look like she wanted to gauge her eyes out; Levy felt as if her passion for reading made people secretly roll their eyes whenever she wasn't looking. Lucy always promised to try to bring a few novels back with her during any of their house raids, but she knew the more luggage the worse for the journey. Unfortunately, Levy had already reread the stories Lu managed to scrap up for her three times each. She hated to sound ungrateful knowing everything Lucy must have risked to obtain the novels for her, especially considering how Lucy had never told the tales behind the objective itself. Every time Levy cried with gratitude Lucy would cock her head to the side and shrug simply. _'S noting, really,_ she'd say whole heartedly, but the look in her eyes always gave her away. _It gives me the strength I need to get back to the guild; it's always easier when you have someone waiting for your return._

This still made Levy feel as though she was incredulously in her debt. She made a pledge that if she ever made it outside the walls and returned she'd bring back with her all the journals she could fit for Lucy, but as for now that was a pipe dream. By the time they made it to the lobby of the building, with its shambled and gaping hole from where a grand chandelier had once made its fall, she was exhausted. A little more under weather than her chirping had made her to be and the bristling cold was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Her shoulders hunched up instinctively and she pushed herself against the dry, freezing air. Lucy noticed her wavering behind and immediately interjected, only for Levy to shake her head stubbornly. The lines for the rations were narrowed down compared to what Levy had seen winding near her window earlier. Around this time of day not much was left for grabs, and with rations being the heaviest currency, not much was flowing around. From the looks of it, Levy wasn't the only one feeling sick, and jobs were left hanging on the request boards all across town.

"Sheesh," Lucy said with a detached tch. It masked the absolute despair in her voice pretty well, but Levy knew her long enough to catch the blonde's true meaning. Behind a cruddy stand was a shaking girl passing out stale pieces of bread and rubbery smoked meat. Levy's teeth hurt just from seeing it, but it's the luxury that had been keeping them alive all winter. She'd hoped that they'd be offering soup today, and maybe they had been if she hadn't been so weak to get out of bed. With a trembling hand she retrieved the crimson slip from her satchel, and as distasteful as the food came to be her mouth watered considerably.

"I'm sorry it's not much," the shy girl said from behind her stand. With her were two guards armed and ready for anyone who had some kind of idea, even someone as small and ill as Levy. The guards who stood this position a few weeks before used to immediately lower their weapons whenever it was Levy or Lucy's turn, but those gentlemen weren't here anymore. Whether they were dead or just too damn old for the job, she didn't know. The new guards looked mean, beaten into monsters to protect the city, but something about them was sleazy. The longer the distance between the past and present grew, the less experienced the security became. People stopped venturing out the walls, with fear of what to come and the absolute waste land those eleven years had made the place to be. It was the main reason Fairy Tail had become such a booming archive.

"Thank you," Levy smiled warmly in reassurance. She held the small bread and scraps of meat small enough to fit the palm of her when. It wasn't nearly enough to fill her but if everyone else could get through the day with this alone than surely she could too. She hadn't even realized how damn hungry she was until the spices from the jerky had met her senses, and the thought of chewing for ten minutes straight didn't hurt her jaw anymore, it made her nearly cry from joy. It would make the meal last way longer that way, but as much as she wanted to dig in she knew to make her distance first with Lucy. There was something about stuffing their faces like savages that hurt their pride, it hurt everyone's pride. No one could stand the fact that they were all slowly starving to death, and so they quickly made way to the alleys where the shadows welcomed them like a warm blanket.

"Bon appetit." Lucy smirked wryly, earning her a giggle from the bluenette beside her. They were only a few yards away from the stand and turning the next corner where Lucy was already greedily ripping her bread apart in an attempt at a makeshift sandwich. Levy calculated the rations in her hands and wondered if she'd have the self-control to be able to save some for later that night, but her thoughts were ceased short when the two girls heard a loud wail from in front of them. The two girls stopped at the mouth of the alley to see a child wrapped poorly in blankets and a large hat falling sloppily down her head. Her hands were balled into fists and her cheeks burned from both the cold and her agitated crying.

"Sweetheart, please listen to me..." her mother trying cooing, but the child's tantrum only intensified. "There isn't anymore, I'm sorry, mommy promises that the moment the lines reopen in the morning she'll get more food, okay?"

"I don't want to wait til morning!" The young girl sobbed. From the looks of it she couldn't have been more than five years old, and with her mother kneeling in front of her, the woman was young herself and couldn't have been much older than the two girls who were watching her. The little girl's lip trembled and she hunched her shoulders upward defiantly. _"I'm cold... I'm hungry. I'm so hungry... I'm..."_ and it was then that Levy learned it wasn't a tantrum, but desperate tears pouring out from a child who was too young to understand anything. They hadn't had a winter this harsh in years, meaning it must have been the young girl's first time going hungry. Levy remembered her first taste of hunger, the burning in her stomach and the nagging dull ache in her mind that taunted her every second of the day about it. She remembered drinking water until she could collapse- anything to give her the allusion of a full stomach. It wasn't easy, and when she took a quick glance at Lucy she couldn't tell what was going on in her mind, only that her friend looked gravely devastated at the scene.

Before Levy had even realized what she was doing, she had already held her rations out to the sobbing child in front of her. Innocent eyes glossed up at her in hesitation, before widening in realization at the offer. A small hand eagerly reached out, only for her mother to snatch her small wrist roughly with a slap. Her mother's face turned cold with a stern look before slightly softening that glare when she meets eyes with Levy.

"It's alright," the mother bit out behind threatening tears. "Days are harsh and cold; you must eat as well unless you wish to end up like the others." There was a heavy silence in the air as the little girl stared at her mother curiously, but it didn't take a genius to know she was talking about those falling dead from hunger. Please don't risk yourself on us, we'll manage. We always do."

Her small speech sounded as if it was more towards herself and her own sake rather than to Levy for explanation. The woman was trembling then and the tears in her eyes fell silently from her face.

Levy crouched down so she could be eye level with the two strangers. "Please, I don't mind one bit. I'll be okay; I've already had my fill for today. Only extras as a treat, but treats are meant for children after all." She pressed the food towards the mother now, and with desperation pleading eyes shook her head eagerly. "Please accept this."

The mother's eyes narrowed as she tried to clear the tears from her eyes. She accepted the food slowly as if taking the offer from the palms of a maniac; you couldn't trust anyone nowadays, but despite the apprehension in the woman's actions a wide smile finished their transaction. "Bless you child, bless you!"

Levy smiled brightly as she watched the young girl tear ravenously into the bread presented to her. The mother's eyebrows narrowed worriedly but relief glazed over her. "Let's save the meat for later, shall we? And eat slower or you won't feel full." The mother scolded. "Heaven's sake, sweetheart, what do you say to the kind woman?"

"Thank you!" The child chirped with a full mouth. Levy grinned warmly before rising back to her feet with a nod. She looked behind her shoulder at Lucy who held a grim expression; they parted ways with the mother and child, and when the two girls left the alley way the question hung in the air like a rancid smell. Even if it's a question both of them knew was coming, Levy felt it was too rude to spit out. The scene back there wasn't unusual, but given Lucy's action it was a rarity. Lucy was always first in line when it came to helping others, but this time she had stayed to the side with her eyes averted during Levy's act of kindness. Perhaps she was too hungry today to spare even half of her meal.

"Lucy?" Levy asked in regards to her friend's heavy silence. Levy's train of thought was stopped short when Lucy shoved half of her sandwich towards her. The smell alone made her whole body quiver with a rattling hunger, but Levy shook her head in protest, "If I was hungry I wouldn't have given away my food, Lu. I'm fine-"

"Sorrow got the best of you back there, you're starving and you know it." Lucy confronted with darkened eyes. "You're _sick_ Levy, please... please just eat something?"

The serious tone in her friend's voice made her mouth drop slightly, and with a short nod she accepted what little there was to share. Lucy was only serious when she needed to be, and the dark shadows lining her under eyes made her look older than she truly was. She knew whenever Lucy held that tone there was no room for arguments, and with a soft smile Levy thanked her. The two of them ate silently as they made their way to the guild, which hopefully would offer them a meal if there was anything to share. Only the highest ranking members ever went on ration raids, which took weeks considering the load they'd bring back with them. Sneaking out of the city was a punishable act, and many were shot on the spot, but there were cracks in the system. Only few knew the ways of smuggling in and out of the city, and they carried the knowledge that it risked everyone's lives right on their shoulders with each trip. It was illegal for a reason, clearly, but they had only so many years left until the food expired or wasn't used up for good. They could only walk so far, raid so many neighborhoods as they could. What would the next decade bring them, and the generation after that? What if there wasn't ever a cure? Could Levy keep living like this?

"You're overthinking again," Lucy smiled as the two of them reached the grand doors of Fairy Tail. "Like to share what's bothering you this time?"

"Just the kid," Levy half lied. Her mind always wandered to the almost seemingly impossible future. If times were hard now, they'd only grow worse. It was her logical, pessimistic way of thinking, and never had she wanted a drink to dull her worries more. All everyone did nowadays was drink, it's the only thing that didn't go bad if left untouched for years, and with empty stomachs it didn't take much for people to get wasted. Inside Fairy Tail was bustling, despite the famine that blanketed the small, section off portion of the city. It felt nice, the shared denial of their suffering as a whole. It was as if nothing was wrong.

Levy felt Lucy stiffen up beside her as her face turned to the missions board. Death wishes with rewards, like ration cards or weapons. Ammo was popular bribery and any reason for someone to throw themselves in the sewers and escape risk their lives outside the safety of the walls. It's been weeks if not months since Lucy's shown her face in the guild, and that alone sent a riot screeching through the crowds. With her friend being swallowed up by a mob, Levy side stepped towards the bar where her fingers itched to wrap around a glass of something strong.

"Doll face," the brunette chimed in from behind her spot in the bar. Cana grinned at the sights of her, even when she let out a snide remark. "Don't look so good; don't tell me you're ready to kick the bucket on us."

"Let's hope not, at this rate I'd have nothing to reflect on. It's a pitiful life." She looked up at Cana shyly, feeling horribly rude to even ask for a drink. Luckily, the bartender had kept some aside for her just in case she came in. She poured a small drink, conservative, Levy noted, and pushed it towards her cold hands. She braced herself as she downed some, and she relished in the liquid fire that ran down her throat, and the heat that exploded in her chest slowly warmed the rest of her from her iced fingers to the tips of her toes.

"Just lackin' adventure is all. Always wondered what kinda gal you'd be if times were changed." Cana sighed reflecting on the past. It was a common topic that flowed around the guild, especially with the old timers. Cana being the oldest of the youth had more experience and therefore more stories of a time where living seemed enjoyable. When the outbreak had happened Levy was only seven, life had barely started for her; Cana on the other hand had just turned twelve. Having been in older, many of the younger girls in the guild would circle Cana in hopes of hearing stories about life they had not yet lived before the outbreak. Many of those requests included questions regarding adolescence in a non-apocalyptic world. Even Cana had missed out, only being in seventh grade when everything came crashing down to an end. She knew so much more than Levy did, but only from knowledge and not experience.

"Probably the same old, boring book worm." Levy chimed from behind her glass. "But I'm sure that doesn't surprise you."

"Never know… might have been brought up different. _Hmph_. Probably some preppy gal that wouldn't have been of my liking." Cana cocked an eyebrow at her almost challengingly, as if this alternate universe Levy was the real deal and sitting across from her now.

Levy smiled bashfully, "I hope not. I couldn't imagine a world where I couldn't run to you whenever."

"Neither could I," Cana returned the rough grin. She refilled the empty glass that had been rolled around nervously between Levy's hands. She looked up immediately to deny the kind offer but was silenced with a look that meant Cana had no room for arguments. "Sure this won't make you feel any better, but it's the thought that counts."

"Thank you, Cana." Levy thanked gratefully as she knew fully well how important Cana's stash was to her. There was a story long ago that Cana had gotten into a full blown fist fight with a lanky man who'd tried to snatch it for himself, and if it weren't for the fact that Levy had seen the bloody outcome of the street quarrel it would have remained just a story in her eyes. "I'm already feeling better."

The lie didn't settle well with Cana, but she didn't confront Levy on the matter either. She only gave her a comforting smile before turning away to respond to the gentlemen that were hollering over at her. She sighed with a drag and leaned her angular face in the palm of her hand. "It isn't just you feeling out of it, baby blue. It's Mira's third day out, must be something in the air."

"I hope she gets better soon," Levy's voice didn't surface louder than a whisper; her own thoughts had drowned her words. A rescue mission that was labeled as another suicide mission had been on the board only a few hours. One of the missions had left a senior ranked member behind during a break gone horrendously wrong. It was certain that he young woman was left for dead, given the circumstances and the information Levy could pick at during her eavesdropping on multiple conversations. Perhaps if it had been a newbie or someone with an older attitude the team wouldn't have had risked their lives to go back for someone left in a horrifyingly impossible circumstance, but it was Lisanna they were talking about.

It was Erza who had brought the silver hair girl back, being the only one qualified for such a mission. She'd only brought with her Gray, the complications of the mission being so deadly that Master hadn't wanted to risk anymore lives. Mira was on the lines to join in on the rescue attempt, only to be declined due to her state of mind. The shadows that had followed with Lisanna since that day left a heavy silence palpable in the air for everyone to feel with her, and something about watching comrades get torn to shreds wasn't something she could easily wipe off like a easy stain- not the way Erza had every time she left the safety of the walls with new recruits. It had only been Lisanna's second mission, and from the looks of how she was handling it, it definitely would be her last.

It started off with Lisanna coughing up blood into the palm of her hand not long after reuniting with her sister. God knows what it was, but with her bed ridden and Mira taking care of her, the illness must have penetrated the older girl's system by now. Even though healthy in comparison to his sisters, Elfman had already quarantined himself up in their room, a luxury flat only seconds away from the guild. Levy twisted her fingers until they could no longer crack, a nervous habit that had her fidgeting at the thought that it could be something fatal. Medicine was hard to come by and the harsh living conditions made diseases thrive, and the thought that she was coming down with something all too coincidentally soon made her stomach turn sour.

"Lucy's right, you _can_ tell when something's eating you alive." Cana smiled almost pitifully at the young girl panicking in front of her. "Just have a drink and relax. The bar maid's got a soft spot for the guild but it doesn't change the fact that she's still a demon. Her reputation isn't long forgotten, you know. She can tough out something like this with the bat of those prissy lashes of hers."

"You're right," Levy grinned in a replacement of her belittled _I hope so_ that she wanted to respond with instead. She finished the last of her drink before changing the conversation, anything to get her mind off the inevitable topic of death and it's endless possibilities. "What's the story behind this one?"

"Fullbuster found it locked away in some cellar. Most of the wine cellars in the magnolia area have already been raided in the past decade, but the outskirt areas still have a few hidden gems. It's really cool when you think about it, the extensive house raids go as much as pulling up floor boards and breaking through drywall, and though most of the time you get a bad run through, there's always the special moments where you find a small treasure like this." She held the bottle up and swished it around, and Levy watched in fascination as the liquid fire swirled around in its captivity.

House raids were bread and butter in this time of need; it was one of the only stable good paying jobs that supplied not only ration cards but whatever they person found got to keep a good fraction of it. It was so important for the sake of the economy that even the government knew of Fairy Tail's betrayal to the walls and the secret pathways that lead like spider webs into the outskirts of magnolia. The bodies piled outside of the walls and cleanup crews had to dispose of the nauseating smell, but beyond the barricades and military posts those said bodies roamed around more lively, and all who survived their first mission went in grueling detail about what the dead were like a decade after the outbreak that had changed all of their lives forever.

Levy felt grueling fascination as well as a pinch of jealousy when it came to the tall tales that everyone passed around during dinner. She relished in the idea of venture and a world that was far past Magnolia and its residents - what little there were left of them. She craved the fresh air that was out of the alleyways, caked up with dirt and suffering and human waste. She longed to go to the woods, or the mountains, or the vast land marks that although were unkempt still remained as the historical points she read hungrily in text books from her childhood and the rare finds stacked up on a book shelf in Makarov's office. Anything, anything but this damn fenced up city and its explosives and sleazy guards that signed up to defend their pride rather than those who resided in the city. As exciting as the tales came to be, it didn't change the fact that with such adventure came a crippling price: ones state of mind if not one's life alone.

Lisanna hadn't talked for weeks, and everyone knew of Lucy's mourning as she spent countless days in bed with no motivation or will. Juvia had awoken many restless nights to the sound of the girl in the room next to her screaming and crying all the same, begging whatever nightmare that had woken her to be gone and leave her to her own crumpling depression. It was a loud shrill that even made it through the cracks and cobwebs of the room two floors above her room. It was a terrifying cry out that had left a chilled reminder burned into the back of her mind, engraved in her very soul. The _only_ man from Fairy tail- and all of Magnolia for a matter of fact -who'd traveled roughly all the way to Extalia, had given Levy a long stare the day she admitted bravely that she wanted to see the world outside. His words came out sullen with a drag to them like he hadn't slept in days, and he truly hadn't, not when he stayed awake to nightmares that haunted him from his past. He was lucky enough to be reunited with Cana after being separated from her during the outbreak; her mother hadn't made it back then.

"Whenever you venture past the walls," Gildarts began, and the low grumble to his voice made all the chatter from the nearby table die down into a respectable silence. "You leave a piece of yourself out there, wandering- _hopeless._ It never comes back to you." He clenched his hands tightly around the cup and his eyes darkened with something regretful, but he did own the ghostly expression that Lisanna and Lucy had worn around for what felt like ages. It had taken him nearly nine months to make his journey back home, it nearly killed him, and when he came back he wasn't the charming and handsome man that wrapped his arms around the ladies and got his way. He was cold, unapproachable, unless it was Cana or the master himself.

Levy wondered what part of Lucy was still out there and if it were the side of her that never failed to find a reason to smile. She had such a beautiful grin, and the game of _what if_ she always played in her mind almost always landed on Lucy. If times were different she knew Lucy would pursue her writing and become a beloved author, or maybe she'd land a modeling career given how everything about her was borderline perfect. From her long golden hair, round brown eyes and curves crafted by the Gods themselves, Lucy's charm stood out compared to the other beauties in Fairy Tail. There was just something classic about her looks, even when she was caked in dirt and tears left her eyes swollen and dark. What would she have been? What would she have been if she hadn't left the walls? What about herself? What would Levy leave out there that everyone always seemed to remind her about.

Lucy caught her stare in the crowd and gave her a soft smile. She was swallowed up by friendly faces asking how she felt, and it was an abundant amount of support that Levy knew she deeply needed and appreciated. It was a mutual smile when their eyes locked from opposite sides of the room, but Lucy's mouth dropped open when the grand doors opened behind Levy, and the cold air had rushed in, greedily taking up the space around them. Levy bristled from the cold and turned her back to the door, and when the crowd practically exploded in an uproar she knew someone had returned home, but who? As of now the only people she could place on the top of her tongue were Laxus and the usual group that hung around him, as well as Loki and whoever he had allowed to tag along.

Everyone else was considered dead unless they miraculously showed up, which would a time like this. Levy didn't know who to expect, but from the reaction she could only be a fraction surprised of what she anticipated she'd be. Lucy's eyes watered and her trembling hands covered her mouth, and when she practically fell to her knees after seeing him Levy knew who it was the moment she looked behind her shoulder. Standing out the door and dressed for the elements _poorly,_ Natsu held his trademark grin that was prominently sharp. His eyebrows furrowed with determination and he basked in the glory of the impossible: after an entire year Natsu had _finally come home._ A year was a long time and most were considered dead after a month and a half, but he had ventured far no doubt, though no one knew exactly where.

"Missed me?" He asked the explosive crowd, and he jumped up and down as he raised a fist into the air. "Now I'm all fired up, let's get this party started!"

Levy laughed joyously in response, after all this time he hadn't forgotten the celebration that Master promised if he returned home safely. News hadn't gotten to the hot headed boy about the famine they were experiencing, but from the overwhelming happiness and relief that flooded the guild he probably couldn't pick out the severity of their suffering. A small shape broke out from between the crowd and jumped into his arms.

"Naaaatsu!" The high pitched voice squeaked and buried his face into the crook of the man's neck. Nasty boomed with laughter and ruffled cerulean strands between his fingers.

"Happy, long time no see, pal! Look how big you've gotten, one day you might even be as tall as me!" And although he was in his casual sense of mind and hardly took anything seriously, Levy noted the way his arms tightened strongly around Happy's back. He dug his face into his hair and his eyes narrowed, and she knew at that moment from the look on his face that there were hardships along the way that made this surreal moment right her look like an out of reach dream. Happy was placed back on his feet, and only being halfway to twelve years old he was still small and childlike. He balled his hands up tightly to his sides and kept his chin up just like he was instructed to, but the fat tears that welled in his eyes didn't give up despite how strong he wanted to be.

"I... I thought I'd never see you again!" Happy sobbed, and that earned him a stern look that somehow managed to throw a smile in as well.

"I never go back on my word," Natsu grinned. "No matter how long it takes." He stopped short when his attention turned to Lucy, who had showed up behind Happy. Her face was drained as if she'd seen a ghost, and her eyes traced the new scars that Natsu brought back with him like souvenirs from a world the rest of them wouldn't dare travel. Her eyes roamed over his long locks of hair, he had left the guild with his signature spikes up do and had returned with the pink brushing against his shoulders, but it still managed to be untamed. As if in trance she passed Happy and closed the distance between them; her hand pressed against his cheek hesitantly, and dainty fingertips smoothed out the large rigid mark that reached across his lower face and near his jaw. He had tensed and turned into stone, and the only thing that moved was his darting irises that watched her every move.

"Nastu..." Lucy whispered, and even with an audience as big as theirs she spoke to him as if they were the only two there. "Oh My God, you're actually here. Y-You're... Thank God..." she wept with gratitude, and when she folded into herself and cried heavily it was then that he was snapped out of his own trance. He smiled softly at her with a lucky Levy's never seen him muster, and she watched in awe the way his strong arms pulled Lucy into a strong embrace. They held one another and the crowd went wild, only in hopes of giving a change in tone to the reunion that felt so dreadful. Everything felt dreadful in this harsh time.

Levy shared a smile with Cana, but the brunette's eyebrow quirked as her attention turned to the slithering figures that crept into the door behind Natsu. They gave a brief look around and check behind their backs twice before keeping to the shadows and heading towards the Master's main office. Levy immediately worried, but with Cana indifferent to the intruders she felt herself relax some. No one was stupid enough to face the most powerful man in the city, and those who have tried perished and were taken care of long ago. Levy had gotten enough rumors from Cana and Mira combined to know Natsu went on a mission to retrieve an important agent, and it was common for messengers of all sort to cross the country for underground establishments like the guild. Still, she wishes she could have gotten a better look of the two men, but they vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

"Don't worry too hard about them; one of them was a regular." Cana huffed and thought nothing of it. "Probably met him before if you were unlucky. Damn moody bastard, that guy."

"Um... what guy?" Levy asked mostly to herself as she tried to scan her memory. The alcohol had made her mind fuzzy and she felt it was straining to even rack the far into the filing cabinets in her brain. She was a naturally curious person and she craned her neck to try to follow any path the mysterious men left behind, but their trace was swallowed by the roaring crowd happy of the reunion in front of them. Perhaps she was just overthinking things, but that would gratefully be put aside once Natsu lifted two large bottles of liquor from his weighed down satchel. That caused the crowd to come to life even further, and Levy smiled along cheerfully to the sidelines as she watched Natsu toss the bottles aside and turn his attention back to Lucy. Levy hadn't seen her friend smile like that in almost a year, and it was then that Levy thought things were going to be okay.

Hopefully.

 **...**

A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm not the best author so please be gentle with me! Please consider reviewing, feedback only encourages me to write more. Until then, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the overwhelming amount of detail and Lucy background information, the story will be progressing much smoother now!**

 **/**

 **[I do no own Fairy Tail or The Last of Us]**

 **/**

 **II. A strange encounter**

 **...**

Levy hiccupped as she felt the contents in her stomach turn sour. She was practically starving and the alcohol took its toll on her with her empty like this. Cana laughed joyously as she urged Levy to keep going, but after three drinks she already felt close to wasting the treat by pouring it out onto the floor instead. "Please, I may look it but I'm far from dead. Don't get me there quicker than I need to!"

"Oh lighten up darlin'," She said with her usual purr, "the parties just got started since the fan-favorite came runnin' home." Cana, who was now perched on the stool beside Levy, nodded over at the pink bob of hair that peeked through from behind the growing crowd. "Wonder how Makarov's gonna celebrate this one, sometimes I wonder if he's sold his damn self to the devil already. Where is fixin' up all this money?" She loosened the string that held her over coat closed and revealed an intricate bralette. The amount of bodies in the room added to the rising heat and Cana's layers eventually peeled off to reveal the subtle skin that was pale from the lack of sun, but a rarity to be seen during these frigid months. Like many of the men around them, Levy's eyes glazed over Cana's body but hesitated over the prominent symbol placed above her hip.

Levy focused in on the guild mark tattooed on Cana's hip, something that she oh so proudly showed off. The guild mark was originally used to distinguish the identities of the dead left outside the walls. Only members that have tasted the freedom past the guards were required to own it, but it seemed that even those with Levy's prickling fear sported the tattoo. Eventually even members who'd never dream of leaving the zone eventually sported the mark; even Levy bit down on an old rag and got tatted with Lucy when she had first joined. She had felt so alive then, like she was finally part of something and not a bystander that watched her live go on without her. However, ever since she received the recognition of being a Fairy Tail member she couldn't help but worry some.

There was this horrible reoccurring nightmare that taunted her mercilessly, a horrid terror that she'd be one of the pale bodies lied askew, turned around by a fellow member as they counted those they had lost. She could see her lifeless body, the dirty, rough hand of a scout sliding his cold finger tips across her back and right over her tattoo. She imagined the worst case scenario of Lucy finding her crippled on the ground, lifeless, her face in the mud but her guild mark still accessible. She tried not to think about it, but if it weren't Lucy than she'd just another tally mark on the board if the scout couldn't recognize her, and that was if her body had the luxury of lying to rest where it laid, unlike the runners that frequented the streets that she always heard such gruesome tales about. Lucy had chosen her mark on the back of her hand, out of inspiration from a heroic girl in her past, and Levy wish her guild mark could hold such a-

"Levy?" Cana started again. "Levy!"

"Huh?" Levy looked around as she was roughly slung back into reality. She turned her face to see Cana's prying eyes piercing into her, reading her for any clues her expression might have gave away. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Master's been calling you to his office for the past ten minutes. Sent about two fellas to come snatch ya but you were too busy day dreaming; sounds important." The serious, tight line of her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Always actin' so innocent. What has baby blue gotten herself into this time, hm?"

"You over analyze everything," Levy commented wryly before scooting off the bar stool with great effort. The alcohol had played it's part and already her mind was burning and her speech slurred some. Really, it was a horrible idea, but Cana did this to everyone and Levy was simply too weak to evade the peer pressure.

"Don't be so secretive, blue belle! I wanna know, too!" Cana called out.

"I'm sure it's nothing; probably just some translations he can't seem to run out of. He's the real reason I'm getting so sick." Levy visibly relaxed when Cana looked convinced enough; she had already placed much distance by the time Cana was distracted by her alcoholic drink and the men cat calling her. Levy smiled softly before descending into the shadows.

It would have been more convincing however if she didn't anticipate what Makarov had yet to tell her. She already knew what the meeting would be about, and the wound that she kept hidden under so many bandages and layers itches as a reminder of the disgusting truth she kept hidden away. No doubt about it, Makarov probably had a plan or two about it. Levy took her eyes away from her arm and kept it at her side; the less attention she gave to it the less suspicious it would be. The master's office was up a flight of grand stairs and behind two luxurious doors that reached far towards the high ceilings. Levy procrastinated walking in and studied the intricate detailing that carved the wood, but after a moment too long she knew she'd kept him waiting long enough.

With a strong three knocks she waited briefly before creeping inside, and there she wasn't disappointed to see the familiar face of the guild master behind his large mahogany desk. With the days getting harsher it seemed that the years were piling more significantly on the old man's face, and his usually kept mustache has grown bushy and out of hand. He was puffing on a cigar that one of the favorites must have brought him back, and Levy studied how his thin lips formed into the shape of an "O" and the smoke cut through the air between them; the wispy gray swayed through the air before the old man's glistening eyes landed on her own, causing him to smile warmly.

"My dear girl, how have you been?" The genuine tone of his voice was comforting, nowadays no one asked about anyone's wellbeing, not with the zone being so flat out miserable. He set the cigar aside and Levy stepped forward with a soft nod of her head. From the looks of it, Makarov was sorting through papers that cluttered his desk while she walked in, another anomaly from the almost always organized man. When Levy didn't respond he gave out a slight chortle, "Been told by a few you haven't been looking to good, something coming down on you?"

"A head cold," Levy promised, and she strained for her voice to come out strong and healthy, but her coated, throat cracked in betrayal instead. She coughed into her scarf and Makarov gave her a pitiful look but nothing more of it. Makarov immediately offered her a seat but she gently refused, she stood up taller as if to convince him- or herself –that she looked worse than she felt, but all she could put her energy towards was keeping her eyes open. Makarov nodded, "The warmer months are coming my dear, winter lasts long but she cannot live forever. Nothing can." The hidden meaning in his voice might have been over looked by anyone else, but Levy noted the underlying sadness that morphed the Master's words. She wondered what he was referring to, and collective fragments of details on Makarov's diseased wife- who had passed only months after the outbreak - came to Levy's mind, or perhaps something different altogether? Levy waited patiently as Makarov continued to sort through his desk, but with her pounding headache and the alcohol tipping her common sense she felt as if she was standing there for hours.

"You called me, sir?" She prompted hoping she could hear what he had to say before she collapsed on the floor in front of his desk. He didn't have to rely on rumors if he'd look up at her for a few brief seconds; she was sweating like a pig and her face was so pale and flushed at the same time that you couldn't assume exactly what was wrong with her. All she wanted to do more was crawl back in bed and hope to God she'd see the light of the next day when she opened her eyes again. At this rate she might as well crawl into a coffin and bid her farewells, she hadn't felt this God awful in years. Makarov who immediately apologized turned his full undivided attention to her alertly.

"You're right about that, Levy. With Natsu back he's brought me great information on Laxus, who in turn provided information on Ivan." Makarov stared at her intently, knowing she'd see the picture before he'd have to explain. Levy's eyes widened in realization, but the only thing she found herself responding to was the Laxus part. Usually she'd think before she spoke, but with the circumstances the questions leaped out of her with eagerness.

"Laxus is _alive_? We haven't seen him in over half a year!" She didn't mean for it come out with such disbelief, but he was so long gone that everyone had stopped mentioning him. Makarov's eyebrows furrowed as he kept his eyes steadily on Levy; it wasn't an insulted glower but a stern one all the least. It made Levy stand up straighter and square her shoulders.

"And we hadn't seen Natsu in the full year either, but he's here right now isn't he?" The master let out a cheerful chuckle that dissolved some of the seriousness of his face. "Don't underestimate my children, Levy. Your brothers and sisters are strong with a fire in their heart incomparable to anything else! Have faith in them, especially the old man's flesh and blood himself."

"Of course," Levy responded with a bashful blush. "My apologies, master Makarov."

"No need to worry, my dear." Makarov smiled, and it was then that he turned grime and serious all over again. "As we were discussing, Ivan has set out West and settled down with some sort of establishment we still know little about, and although he'll continue to be an eyesore, we have bigger problems to crack down on." A quick and subtle glance was shot to Levy's sleeve and she stiffened before wrapping her fingers over the middle of her forearm, a few inches above her wrist. Makarov never spoke aloud of it, but it was a mutual understanding that they both were aware of. He'd seen it with his own eyes about three weeks ago, and since then they've both struggled to think of a possible solution. Not with all of the consistent problems that seemed to slap the guild back down every time it rose up, and the famine wasn't helping an inch. "Ivan is always the biggest concern when it comes to sending our groups out on missions. With him further west than your destination, you should be able to safely journey without the risk of running into him."

"Sounds fair enough," Levy mumbled with little confidence. This would have been great news if it weren't _her_ who had to set out with it. It sounded easy- a little too easy, even for Makarov. But now that Ivan's whereabouts were known, a solid form of action could be placed, and that was damn better than nothing. "I'm guessing Minerva has already spoken to you?"

"Yes..." Levy nodded curtly. Minerva was an odd character in terms with the guild; she had her rough upbringing and the grudge her and Erza shared had only recently been dispelled, it used to be a blood bath whenever the two warriors unfortunately crossed paths. She was an enemy for what seemed to be the longest, but after a compromising agreement settled by the Master himself; she became a prime source of information from the land residing in the West. With the money Makarov had to offer, she even kept tabs on Ivan's whereabouts in her region. The information then would be passed along other members of Sabertooth scattered throughout the undergrounds before reaching Fairy Tail. It was Levy who had made the two opposing sides joined as one, and once again she was torn in the middle of what could be the most significant breakthroughs of this era.

Even during Minerva's iron fist she still possessed favoritism towards Levy, the daughter of her favorite teacher. Although that was so, so long ago Levy could remember faintly the image of a Minerva that was barely brushing her adolescents, and the dark, round eyes that shined with innocence and curiosity. Unfortunately it wasn't the outbreak that had caused her father to grow old and bitter; he had always been abusive even when times were worth living. To have witnessed that much of her past marked Levy as worthy in Minerva's eyes, but it still made Levy feel humored that one of the most influential women of the century had a soft spot for someone as useless as herself.

"She told me about her plan with Sabertooth; she should fill you in shortly. It's too much for me to explain." Levy added with hesitation.

Minerva was the leader of the rebellious, revolutionary militia, Sabertooth, whose objective was to revive all branches of government in the wake of military oppression. They had members spread out through the region, and in the last decade their acts of rebellion had led to devastating civil wars that always resulted in explosives and high tolling casualties. They had once hit close to home and practically destroyed half of Magnolia's private library, which seemed to go more to ruins now that the contents inside were vulnerable to the elements. Nothing hurt Levy more than that had, but it was self-explanatory that a rebellion in this dystopian land would have a good amount of violence associated with it. Of course their main goal was to find a vaccine to the virus that started the whole outbreak, but with a decade waging between them and the military picking "the cats" as they called them, down by the numbers, the militia was growing restlessly out of hand. Levy doubted for the longest that there were even enough resources to find a vaccine. The virus spread so quickly it wiped out the majority of the country, and if people weren't being killed by the dead outside the walls, they were being finished off by the trickling disease and starvation that swarmed inside.

Even if Makarov's and Minerva's plan was one that could wipe the mess of the world into a clean slate with endless possibilities, it sounded like the task for the courageous Erza Scarlett's, who could take on any responsibility just as equally if not better than any of Fairy Tail's strongest men. And if not someone as high ranked as Erza, perhaps it could have been done by Lucy who at least accomplished a few respectable missions near the outskirts- a difficult task for anyone. Basically, anyone who _wasn't_ Levy was more suitable for this task, and she scolded herself considerably for being stupid enough to end up in this situation anyway. Levy sniffled as Makarov went over more information, and as her cold seemed to get worse the true origin of it played in her mind.

Minerva had encountered Levy a couple days before, and it was in the freezing rain that she was trying to find refuge when the voluptuous beauty descended from the shadows with her piercing stare. Levy had easily stumbled out of shock, and when she made way for her tumble a slender hand coiled around her arm and stopped her midair just before she had fallen to the merciless ground beneath. Portraying just a fragment of her superior strength, Minerva pulled back with barely a flinch and threw Levy off of her teetering stance and back onto stable ground. Now her arm was held up in the air, and not only was Levy's height something to sneeze at, it didn't help that the woman sported heels that made her tower over Levy.

"N-no, wait-!" Levy choked out before Minerva's nails caught onto the precisely wrapped bandages and she vigorously ripped them off; the sleeve of her thin jacket rolled down to reveal the mark left inches above her wrist. It was a nasty scar that had scabbed over and caused the skin around it to grow pasty red with hints of yellow. Her heart had stopped in her chest when her biggest fear and secret had been ripped out so openly into the air between the two of them. Levy would have turned away in utter shame if she hadn't been so fixated on the woman observing the mark with a heavily intrigued glint in her eyes, but it was also mixed with concern, the kind of face one makes when they witness the impossible. Levy's fear teetered questionably as relief filled her when she was met with a familiar face. Still, it was a familiar face she hadn't seen in ages, and one that was colder than the one she remembered.

 _"M-Minerva?"_ Levy asked as she questioned her very eyes; surely they weren't deceiving her were they? "Is it really you? It can't-" she stopped when the woman hadn't responded the first time. No doubt about it, even in the pouring rain her signature hairstyle and defined eyebrows could only be classified with herself. And that piercing glare was no different, she knew no one else who held such a rigid and cold glower to their eyes. At once that look was glossed with an innocence and genuine love for the world around her, but after being handed down a powerful rebellion after her father Gemma passed, everything calm, collected and human about her has morphed into who she became today. Somehow in those cold eyes lived a warm light that Levy could hardly read, but truthfully that glistening stare was never for her; it belonged to her mother who had coached Minerva through her most difficult times, and perhaps it was the fact that Levy resembled her mother so much that made Minerva spared her the cruelty she so generously showed others.

Levy wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but although she used the card to remain neutral and innocent she picked up on things very easily. Minerva knew to grab at her arm and reveal the dark secret Levy usually kept so well hidden, which could only mean one thing. There were so many questions she craved to ask, and like spinning a wheel she spat out whatever random question the needle landed on. "When did you find out?" She stiffened as she prevented her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. " _How_ did you find out?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed then and her fingers tightened around Levy's wrist even firmer if possible. Levy hissed at the pressure but didn't move an inch, and in their silence Minerva gave the wound one final look over before turning her attention back to Levy. "I caught you sneaking out into the fields with the blonde girl- one of the runts from Fairy Tail."

Levy's heart dropped into her stomach with sickening distinction. The memories played through her mind like fresh film; they thought they had been so conscious escaping the quarantine zone, and she thought they'd had easily went under the radar when they returned as well, despite Levy's horrifying souvenir. The idea that someone had been watching the entire time made her wonder who else could have witnessed the crime they had committed. If there was another witness why hadn't they spoken up by now? But most importantly, what was Minerva doing in the quarantine zone, anyway? Her complexion sported on a wanted poster sported every corner. Could it be that Sabertooth was getting into something dangerous once more? Levy gasped, "Are you in trouble, Minerva?"

"Business with Makarov," Minerva said with a sneer as if the simple thought of it was a chore, but Levy did catch how flattered Minerva sounded when she realized Levy was worried about her. "It's not that I intentionally anticipated for you to sneak out, it's just that your hair stands out for miles; I couldn't help myself." She then released Levy's arm and watched as it fell to the terrorized girl's side like a dead weight. "In regards to Makarov, well... that business can be taken care of later."

Levy choked out when a gun was placed right between her eyes, and in that moment everything felt surreal. Each individual rain drop felt like glass hitting her skin and she finally noticed the itchy, wet hair sticking to her face. She stared back wide eyed at the respected leader before her, and before she could even defend herself she heard the click of the gun as it prepared to take the only thing she had left.

"I had to see it for myself. I plotted how I'd take care of you myself, I couldn't stand the idea of someone ending hurting you, but then… _then…_ " Minerva's teeth gritted down and Levy finally looked away from the weapon inches away from her and met the terrified look in Minerva's eyes. "How..." Minerva grounded out with little control to the emotions betraying her collected facade. "How are you still alive?!" The gun flailed around up and down in front of her face as it bounced with each of Minerva's cries, but her eyes trained passed the weapon and found the fear shading Minerva's glare. "You... has Makarov already found the cure? Does that old geezer plan on keeping it all to him? Could it be possible..?"

"That isn't the case at all!" Levy cried out, and before she was cautious of how loud she was after curfew, but now she screamed out with fear for her own life. "You're wrong, there isn't a cure, Makarov wouldn't keep it to himself like that!" Levy spoke hectically. "Besides, no one knows except the master and you, me-" she looked away with a saddened pout. "I don't even really know what it is, but I'm alive aren't I? Isn't there hope alone in that? What would killing me do? What answers would that give you?"

Minerva's eyes widened with shock as she processed the information she was given. She did after all run the very militia that fought so hard to find the cure to the virus, and when it was standing in front of her so tauntingly she nearly flipped her shit. She ticked under her breath with a _tch_ and lowered her weapon, clearly aware of how riled up she was acting. "Unbelievable. _You of all people_."

"Levy?" Makarov's voice brought her back from her consuming day dream. Levy shook her head some before batting her eyes and focusing back onto her master, his eyes spoke more than words about his concern for her well-being. "Levy..." he began softly, and without even finishing she reassured him.

"Don't worry, I'm not sick because of-" she stopped short just in case there was anyone listening in who wasn't supposed to. "It's a cold, I swear." Her words spoke volumes and she stared at him so persistently that Master knew to place his trust into that statement. Hunger and cold never worked well together, it was common sense but Makarov wasn't the only one who gave Levy special treatment after finding out what happened. Lucy, who was there in the flesh at the time, had since then treated her differently, and Levy returned to the moment earlier that day when Lucy had practically shoved her meal into Levy's face. The look she gave her, scared, apprehensive and alert all at once, like hunger could trigger the transformation that had postponed after the usual three day mark. There was a point where Levy counted down the days to her gruesome transformation, she wondered if it would be painful; perhaps she'd slip away mindlessly and not notice a thing, she wasn't sure which sounded more discomforting. Would she rather be prepared for the agony or have creep up on her unpredictably?

Then three days had passed, and she wondered if there was something she had done that had postponed it. She hadn't been eating, did she sleep too much? What if she had lost too much blood? None of this made sense considering the millions of citizens in Fiore who had walked her shoes, certainly they'd experienced the same three days she had, and so what was so different? What had went wrong, and why was she the only one out of all those people who weren't affected?

"I know you're scared, Levy." Makarov started off with a soothing voice. "But this… this is the future, my dear. Everything we've lost… there's a chance we can get it all back. Humanity, and what little there is left of it, could finally unite and take a step forward. Do you understand the significance of this?"

"I do…" Levy admitted grimly, and she tugged at the edge of a fresh bandage to peek at the pink, rigid skin outlining the wound. "I'll do whatever it takes, master." She looked up at him this time with strong determination, "Even if it I fail and it takes my own life… I will do everything in my power to find a cure." Her hands trembled as she thought back on everyone who depended on her. She thought back on Lucy, who had cried so many nights over the whereabouts of Natsu, she thought back on the young girl vulnerable to the cold and starving in the alleyways. She thought of all the fallen members of Fairy Tail who risked their lives to feed the leeches like her. She owed humanity after everything it gave to her, and if she were the chosen one for this job, she'd make sure she'd pull through with it. "I won't disappoint you."

Makarov's eyes glistened, "You never had." He stepped around the desk and carefully pulled Levy's wrist towards him. He didn't unwarp the bandages as he already knew what lied underneath. "You won't have to worry about your life; you won't be going on this journey alone. Minerva is well experienced with safe routes across Fiore, she will guide you. You shouldn't be gone long."

"You're right," Levy finally found herself smiling as hope filled her. "Not to mention Sabertooth is scattered all over the place, I think. There are tons of members out there to help us, right?"

Makarov wasn't as enthusiastic. "What's left of them."

Levy's smile faltered at that,

Makarov continued, "There's some things I wish you wouldn't ever witness in your life time, Levy." He placed his hands behind his back and her skin burned from where he had held her wrist. "There's going to be nightmares you'd never envision; no one comes back the same. You have to be confident in yourself, Levy, you aren't as weak as you convince yourself to be."

"Master…"

The moment, however, ceased when the doors were pushed open, and the figure that had come into the light immediately fell over. Her dark hair had caught Levy's attention initially, but then her surprised fixated on the blood dripping onto the floorboards of the office. From her muffled grunt and the pained cry that escaped her lips, Levy shrieked when she saw Minerva collapse. She ran towards her before she could even form a sentence, but she was stopped short when she found a large man hovering over her, a man who possessed the same blood-red eyes that haunted her very nightmares.

Out of impulse, Levy reacted and leaped forward. _"Get the Hell away from her!"_

 **...**

 **A/N: Update coming very soon since this chapter was so short. Please excuse me, college and work take over my entire life lol. Luckily baby daddy has made his entrance (kinda) and stay tuned for some juicy Gajeel and Lily action in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

III

AN: I know Acno and Gajeel aren't related but you can't tell me they don't look the same! UGH, can't be the only one slightly attracted to him. This chapter is gruesome but nothing too bad. By the way, Gajeel is twenty-three and Levy is eighteen, which means during the outbreak Gajeel had just turned twelve and Levy was seven.

 **[I do not own Fairy Tail or the Last of us]**

 **Eleven Years Before**

Gajeel's eyebrows furrowed as he focused in on the sound of the front door's knob twist and the distinct sound of keys jingling in momentum. Despite trying his best to keep quiet, his father was a strong, large man and mostly everything he said came out cacophonous despite his kind soul. He slammed the door behind him in what he presumed was a gentle swing, and cut through the dark home as he kept his cellphone clamped between his palm and the side of his face.

"Acno, I-...Acno. _Acno_ , listen to me." His father argued into the phone. "He's the contractor, okay? I can't lose this job. I understand... Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?" Gajeel kept his eyes closed and remained still; it was obvious whenever his father was in a bad mood, and nowadays that seemed to be constantly. "We'll talk about it in the morning- alright, goodnight."

Metalicana placed his phone aside as he proceeded to flick the switch beside him. The light ran across Gajeel's eyes and made him sit up; it would have been enough to wake him up if his father's hushed phone call didn't already. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before mustering a greeting to his father. "Hey."

"Scoot," he ordered the boy, in which he did so eagerly without any further complaint. He watched the way his father melted onto the couch and leaned back with a distressed sigh. He shot him a sympathetic smile before speaking.

"Fun day at work, huh?" He hoped the light small talk would rid the frustration that morphed his father into someone he didn't recognize, but little was helped. If anything, it seemed to make him even more detached.

"What are you still doing up? It's late." His father reprimanded.

"You're kidding! What time is it?" Gajeel leaped from his spot on the couch to read the clock that hung on the wall behind them.

"It's way past your bedtime." Metalicana answered with a grunt.

"But it's still today." Gajeel grinned before retrieving an item. Metalicana placed a hand to the bridge of his nose as he mustered the patience to deal with the situation, there was no use letting his anger out on Gajeel, there was no point in that, but after such a tiresome day he almost lost his mind.

"Son, please not right now. I do not have the energy for this." He began but was stopped short when a small box was pushed towards him. He was shocked to see the white cardboard wrapped carefully in the sheer golden ribbon, and for a split moment everything that worried him washed away.

"Here," Gajeel said simply with a little hesitation. It wasn't typical for him to ever buy his father gifts, with him never having money or anything. This year was different, though.

Metalicana flipped the box around in his hand as he studied each corner. "What's this?"

"It's your birthday," Gajeel reminded. Metalicana paused before his stare hardened on the gift. Gajeel's excited smile teetered with apprehension as his father slowly opened the box to reveal the gift he'd worked so hard on getting him. "You kept complaining about your broken watch... So I figured, you know. You like it?" The excitement was unbearable as he awaited his father's reaction; he was sure he'd be astonished but the small voice in the back of his mind made him suspect disappointment instead.

"Son, this is..." Metalicana picked up the watch and observed it in the light. It was more modern than the gift he kept around his wrist and he wondered what the brat did to get it. His eyebrows furrowed which was never a good thing and Gajeel tensed up significantly.

"What?" Gajeel asked worriedly.

"It's nice, but I-" Now secured around his wrist, Metalicana placed the watch to his ear as well as tapped it a couple times on the face with his pointer finger. Gajeel's heart raced with each click his father's nail made against the glass. Metalicana's eye narrowed "...I think it's stuck. It's not..."

"What?" Gajeel retrieved the watch when given the chance, and he pulled his father's arm towards him. This was beyond embarrassing, and he wondered back that maybe that damn guy at the shop really _did_ hustle him like he thought. "No, no, no, no-" but he paused when he realizes it was functioning fine. He looked to his father for answers and felt his cheeks redden when Metalicana's smug smirk answered his questions. He shoved the watch back towards him and rolled his eyes, hoping the small gesture would disguise the relief in his voice. "Oh, _ha ha_."

"Where did you get the money for this?" His father asked him.

"Performances," Gajeel announced proudly. " I've been racking in hardcore cash with my singing at the square." Pride fills his chest and Gajeel smiles to himself despite the exaggeration. It took him months to rack in enough money for that watch thanks to all the no good cheap stakes that passed him with their noses in the air. People didn't know a single thing about good, quality music! However, his father looked beyond pleased with a bright smile on his face that contrasted with the scowl he walked in with.

"Oh, good." Metalicana nodded as he rose the remote to turn up the volume of the T.V. "You can start helping out with the mortgage then.""

"Stsh - yeah, you wish," Gajeel snickered.

Metalicana attention turns away for a moment only to study the watch that was placed on the side table- the watch that had stopped working about a month ago. "I know the old thing is broken, but it was an anniversary gift from your mother. Cost a fortune back in the day, and it's a damn good work of iron. You should keep it in memory of her; consider it a gift from both of us. It would make her happy to know it's still being taken care of." Gajeel looked hesitant at the offer being held towards him, and his eyes asked the questions he was too scared to ask. With a reassuring smile Metalicana nodded at him. "It would be weird to wear two watches, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," Gajeel agreed. "But no one really wears watches anymore, pops." He reminded him before accepting the one thing his father valued more than his own life. What he said was true, at least for kids his age, but he intentionally hoped his statement were enough to mask the excitement lacing his words. "Thank you."

"Take good care of it," Metalicana ordered out, and although he was only talking to his son his voice rumbled with strength in the empty living room.

Gajeel nodded. "I'll take good care of it, promise."

Metalicana looked relieved at that. The two of them share a grin before Gajeel headed to bed. He lied awake for only a moment to think about the day ahead and the plans he had, and he glanced at the watch wrapped around his wrist, the watch that once been held in his mother's hands- hands he never grew old enough to remember what had felt like. The only memories he owned of her were the photos lined up in photo albums and the one frame in the living room over the fire place. He had gotten his red eyes from her, as well as her dark hair, but everything else had come from his father. He wondered if there were any emotional aspects that she passed down to him, but with her passing while he was so young he had no idea what kind of personality she owned. His father didn't particularly enjoy speaking of her, so it would be a question lost. He slowly shut his eyes which were heavy with sleep and fell asleep.

However, the peaceful slumber ceased when the house phone went off with a ring. It echoed eerily throughout the house and he answered with a stifled yawn. "Hello?"

"Gajeel, I need you to get your father on the phone," The rushed voice demanded desperately from the other end. A few questions sparked through his mind but he didn't have enough time to ask any of them.

"Uncle Acno, what time is it?" He asked before he checked the pone. His eyes strained as they focused on the lit up screen, and the time displayed close to three AM.

"I need to talk to your dad now," Acno snapped. "There's some-" But before he could finish the line went dead. That alone made Gajeel's heart drop to his stomach; he wasn't sure where his father would even be at this time but he searched the house anyway. He immediately searched the large home for his father, who didn't respond despite his many attempts at calling his name through the empty home. Perhaps there was some sort of accident? Maybe someone had died, the only time Acno called this late was if there were an emergency; worry filled Gajeel's stomach as the realization that something wrong was about to happen. He pushed open the door to the master bedroom, and the unattended T.V perched on the dresser displayed a live news report.

The light from the T.V flashed across the room and made shadows bounce on and off the walls. On the screen everyone was running around sporadic, and Gajeel's mind couldn't wrap what could cause such a panic. The last time he'd seen something this bad was during a natural disaster, but the night time sky was clear and the view beyond his window was peaceful.

 _It appears that what we initially reported as riots seem to be_

 _somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic._

 _We've received reports that victims afflicted with the infection_

 _show signs of increased aggression and-_

"That's nearby..." Gajeel muttered to himself as he read the banner that wrote the city he lived on the outskirts of. His father was home, wasn't he? He hoped to God uncle Acno didn't call because one of them were stuck in the chaos portrayed on the News. He turned towards the doorway when the commotion on the big screen shifted to a more chaotic tone, causing him to turn back around to figure out what the big mess was.

 _ **There's a gas leak. Hey - move!**_

 _There's some commotion coming from beh-_

 _ **Get out of here!**_

 _ **Lady, get the hell outta here right-**_

An explosion caused the feed to go dead, and where Gajeel expected to hear a boom come from the speakers, it was heard outside his window instead. Gajeel could see the flames reaching above the tree tops just miles away from the bedroom window, near the heart of the city. His entire soul shook at just the sight, and as the smoke rose to the sky he gulped as he backed away. "What was that..?" Panic began to course through him. "Dad? Dad?! What's goin' on?"

He rushed down stairs until he was met with an empty kitchen and living room; his father's phone glowed in the dark and he jumped towards it for hopes on finding out his father's whereabouts. He had to be close by. He slid open the phone and read the screen to find eight missed calls. He pulled open the messages that were sent from Acno and softly read them under his breath. " _Where the Hell are you? Call me! On my way..?"_ Gajeel shook his head and sat the phone down before continuing his search for his father. He pushed open two doors to reveal the study, which was a usually sunny room that held his father's large office desk and top brand computer. The space looked so empty without him in it, but as if on cue his father burst through the sliding glass doors in the study quickly locked them behind him. Relief flooded Gajeel the moment his father's stern eyes met him. "There you are," Gajeel sighed.

Metalicana turned back to him with wide eyes; he wasn't expecting him to be awake and waiting for him, and immediately his father analyzed him for any disruptions. "Gajeel, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered calmly.

"Has anyone come in here?" His father questioned before rooting around in the desk drawer for his gun. The action alone made the hairs stand on the back of Gajeel's neck, Metalicana never pulled the weapon out in front of Gajeel before and he watched with curious eyes as his father checked the ammo.

"No. Who would come in here?" He asked puzzled. He turned him attention to the glass doors as if someone would be crashing through them any minute now. His father was out of breath and looked rough, rougher than he had earlier after a long tiresome day. Was he running from something?

Metalicana shook his head as he dropped the topic. "Don't go near the doors. Just...just stand back there..." He pointed towards the opposite corner but Gajeel remained where he stood.

"Dad, you're freaking me out... What's going on?" Gajeel's attention turned to the glass that out looked the back yard and wondered exactly what it was he was standing away from.

"It's the Belserion's. Somethin' ain't right with 'em. I think they're sick." Metalicana swore under his breath as he held up his weapon for inspection.

Gajeel didn't understand why this were a problem. What could be so wrong with that, and why was it enough to be worried about? "What kinda sick?"

On cue the glass doors rattled as a woman began banging against the glass and smearing blood in the process. The way she ruthlessly banged her head made Gajeel cringe and step back in horror. That scarlet hair was unmistakably the kind woman who sent him smiles every time they made eye contact, and now there was something horridly wrong with her. She had gone completely crazy.

"Shit, Irene!" Metalicana cried out at the scene.

"Dad?!"

"Gajeel," Metalicana shot a look to him as if he had forgotten he was there. "c'mere, c'mere." He ordered.

"It's okay..." Gajeel assured as he stayed behind.

"Irene..." He returned to his neighbor, but Irene had already crashed through the side door and collapsed onto the sprinkling glass. She stumbled for a moment and looked around disoriented before blood thirsty eyes targeted Metalicana, and the beautiful young woman had become a mouth foaming monster. "Irene, just stay back. Irene, I am warning you!" He rose his gun in defense.

There was no getting through with her, her lips twisted into a terrifying smile and Gajeel watched in absolute horror as his her face gashed with blood from the glass. The impact from her going face first into the door made her almost unrecognizable. _"Oh my God..."_ Gajeel whispered in disbelief.

His father screamed out when his orders were futile, "Don't!"

Despite the warning, Irene let out one final roar before charging towards him, and Metalicana made his shot, the bullet shattering Irene's face from the close range. Gajeel had never seen someone- or anything for the matter - shot in real life before, and the ringing in his ears made his whole body feel numb. His eyes never turned away, and he watched as the body fell limp onto the study's floor. It twitched subtly and without hesitating Metalicana's foot came crashing down onto Irene's head, smashing it hard into the glass and causing blood to erupt from both side of her head. Gajeel's mouth dropped open silently at the violence, and when his father looked up at him with dark eyes and stained clothes he almost ran away in fear. Metalicana grit his teeth and held his gun up just in case, but his mind returned to reality when Gajeel's whimper was heard.

"Y-you... shot her..." Gajeel said in a trance, and Metalicana crouched down to comfort him. "I saw her this mornin'," Gajeel looked back at this memories of the day before. Irene was out playing with her daughter that he didn't know well, and just as Gajeel was checking the mail they had shared a good morning and everything and his father _fucking shot her_ before his very eyes. Metalicana placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly to get his attention. Gajeel looked up with glossed eyes and regulated his breathing.

 _"Listen to me,"_ Metalicana ordered as he forced Gajeel to meet his grave stare, but it took him a second as his eyes noticed the blood splattering his father's face instead. "There is something bad going on. We have got to get out of here. Do you understand me?" Metalicana's finger gripped tightly into his shoulders.

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded. His father nodded in return and headlights flashed through the curtains.

"Acno." He announced. "C'mon." Metalicana wrapped his fingers around the crook of Gajeel's arm and lead him out of the study. Gajeel caught one last look at his neighbor whose blood now seeped into the carpet in a growing puddle and wondered what they were going to do about that. They couldn't just leave her there like that, could they? Once outside, Acno was already irritated when they made it to his SUV. "Where the hell you been? You have any idea what's goin' on out there?"

"I got some notion," Metalicana responded as he assisted Gajeel into the vehicle.

"Holy shit," Acno gave him a glance over. "You got blood all over you."

"It ain't mine. Let's just get outta here." Metalicana slammed the door behind him and finally gave himself a moment to relax. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

Acno fastened his seat belt. "They're saying half the people in the city have lost their minds."

"Can we just please go?" Metalicana urged, and something told Gajeel that the adults didn't want to discuss this in front him. That burned him more than anything, sure he was only twelve but he was still old enough to understand that there was some kind of sickness making people crazy, and if it was bad enough that his father had to shoot Irene than he damn well deserved to know what the Hell was going on.

"Some sort of parasite or somethin'." Acno finished off. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"Later," Metalicana shot him a look that ended the discussion. Acno bristled at the serious tone and gave a short nod; he put the vehicle into reverse and caught a glimpse of his nephew who was pale faced and silent. Acno pulled out of the driveway without further argument. When he looked behind his shoulder he met eyes with Gajeel, to his expense had a splatter of blood on his cheek that he hadn't quite noticed yet. "Hey, Gajeel. How you holdin' up, kid?"

"I'm fine. Can we hear what's on the radio?" Gajeel asked just as they pulled out of the driveway.

Acno nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks."

Acno tried the stations but all that was received was static noise. He flipped through them quickly one by one and Metalicana with frustration threw his arms into the air. "No cellphone. No radio. Yeah, we're doin' _great_."

"Minute ago, newsman wouldn't shut up," Acno affirmed him before shaking his head with a grunt.

"They say where to go?" Metalicana asked.

"He said, ah..." Acno scanned his memory, "Army's puttin' up roadblocks on the highway. No gettin' into Dracon."

"That means we need to get the hell out. Take the South Gate."

"South Gate, that's where I'm headed," Acno grunted before following the directions. They paused at the stop sign for the police to rush past before continuing onward.

"Did they say how many are dead?" Gajeel chimed in from the back and studied his uncle's face as he drove. He gulped when his father shot him a disapproving look, but he didn't scold him on the curious question.

"Probably a lot," Acno guessed. "Found this one family all mangled inside their house-"

"Acno," Metalicana grounded out.

"Right. Sorry."

Metalicana shook his head sternly. "For the love of God, how did this happen?

"They got no clue. But we ain't the only town. At first they were saying it was just the South. Now they're going on about the East Coast, the West Coast- Holy hell." Everyone's attention then turned to the burning two stories home perched on the hill. The tall flames that fluttered towards the pitch black sky cause the inside of the vehicle to dance with an orange tint of light.

"That's Zeref's estate." Metalicana said lifelessly as his irises danced from the flames.

Acno only glanced for a moment. "I hope that son of a bitch made it out."

Metalicana shot the idea down. "I'm sure he did."

Gajeel gulped. "Are we sick?"

His father looked behind his shoulder. "No. No, of course not."

Gajeel's eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"They said it's just ah, people in the city." Acno explained with a hopeful ring to his voice. "We're good."

"Didn't Irene work in the city?" Gajeel asked carefully, and the two adults in the front exchanged a look that was hard to read.

Metalicana nodded sullenly. "That's right, he did."

Acno gripped the wheel tightly. "We're fine. Trust me."

Gajeel left it at that. "Alright."

His eyes fixated on the clock on the dashboard, but then the headlights caught onto a family stranded on the side of the road; he climbed up to the window and watched them with curious eyes and Acno noticed them as well. He slowed down some and nodded at his brother, "Let's see what they need."

Metalicana snapped at his idea. "What the hell do you think you're doin'? Keep drivin'."

"They got a kid, Metalicana." Acno reasoned in which his brother tensed up.

 _"So do we,"_ he bit.

"But we have room," Gajeel interjected, only for his announcement to be passed by just like the family calling out for help. He watched as their bodies grew smaller behind them with their arms waving in the air, and Metalicana urged Acno to push forward. "You ain't seen what I seen. Someone else'll come along."

Gajeel couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, even if he knew it would make his father lecture him later. "We shoulda helped them," he mumbled softly. He knew it was the right thing to do, to offer help to those less fortunate, and usually his father felt the same. Why was he acting so differently, or was this the true side of him that Gajeel wasn't old enough to realize sooner?

The next few moments are silent, and Gajeel fidgeted with the watch around his wrist as he tried to calm his restless nerves. The sleep that had hung around his shoulders like dead weight evaporated around the time he'd heard the explosion outside. He wished more than anything that he would have stayed asleep, that tomorrow would have crept through the blinds with sunset and peace, not this nightmare that was happening all around them. He scratched his cheek only to find dry blood caked under his fingertips, and he began rubbing his skin frivolously of the impurity until the car jolted to a stop. He looked up to see the glare of red break lights, a standstill of endless traffic.

"Oh, this is bad. Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea." Acno grumbled. Metalicana surveyed their surroundings as he tried to think of the next possible route. "Well...we could just backtrack and-"

A man ahead of them stepped out of his car to complain at the cars ahead of him, his arms thrown into the air with fury _. "Hey, what the fuck, man? Let's go!"_ But just as he complained another man had sprinted towards him, smashing him into the car and ripping at him with his hands teeth. Everyone in the car froze immediately, and Acno began physically trembling. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my God," Gajeel was inaudible as he watched the man get murdered right there in front them.

The victim tried his best to push the man off of him, and his voice came out as a shrill as God knows what was happening to him. The first person to snap out of the trance was Metalicana, and his logic ordered Acno to take them to safety.

"Acno, turn us around. Acno. Acno!" Metalicana ordered, but Acno could only watch as he physically couldn't move from the shock, and with a shudder he only repeated himself from earlier. _"Holy shit."_

Acno immediately turned the car around just before the other infected civilians could get to them, and Gajeel kicked himself to the opposite side of the backseat, away from the window where some lunatic was punching against the glass. His body slammed against the door when Acno floored it and sent the car flying away from the scene.

"What the fuck just happened?" Metalicana roared. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, I saw it." Acno's voice trembled.

"Goddamn. Turn here. Turn here!" His father's voice trembled with fear, something that Gajeel for the longest thought he wasn't capable of feeling. Acno did as followed and took an immediate turn onto a side street, they ceased momentarily as civilians flooded the alleys and main road in an attempt of an escape. Acno drummed the wheel impatiently and urged her to move out the way, while Gajeel asked the question the adults were overlooking. "What are they runnin' from?"

Metalicana ignored him, "Get us outta here."

"I'm tryin'." Acno defended just as he slammed on the breaks and presented himself from running someone over. The old man leaned against the hood and stare back in a daze, and for a moment the vehicle was paused as Acno looked back at him in horror as they shared a silent and mutual terror.

Metalicana's panicked voice broke through their stare down, and just as Acno snapped back into reality the old man distanced himself away from them. "We can't stop here, Acno!"

"I can't fuckin' drive through 'em!" He roared back.

"Then back up then!" Metalicana demanded.

"They're behind me too!" He shrilled back, and just as a clearing became available he accelerated, and Metalicana consistently said _there, there_ as he directed his brother where to go, and easing him around the distraught motor home blocking the street. The two adults focus straight ahead at the promising clear path that would take them towards the South access road. Gajeel leaned forward to focus on the path his father kept pointing to, when suddenly light blared through the window to his left; he looked beside him to see blaring headlights rushing towards him. Before he could react, the warning flew out him as he cried, "Look out!"

Everything turned black when a high speeding vehicle t-boned the vehicle from the left of them.

His senses were overwhelmed by the impact, the smell of trickling gasoline and the sound of glass shattering and sprinkling around him; A painfully loud crash of metal scraping against metal shrilled in the air, and the airbags ruptured loudly. It was a daze for a moment, his body felt numb and he looked up to see the world around him upside down. He had slammed face first into the seat in front of him, and it took him moments before registering the warm blood spilling out of his nose uncontrollably. He wiped at the mess with the back of his hand, and watched Acno drag himself out of the tipped car. He swore in the process, and with bloody hands Gajeel immediately shook his father's shoulders. His heart leapt through his chest when his father didn't respond. "Dad? Hey, hey!"

"What..?" Metalicana asked disoriented, and his eyes fluttered as he came back to his senses. "Get back, son. Get back. Look. I'm okay..."

"O-okay," Gajeel mumbled with relief, and his father's eyes narrowed at the blood sloppily spilling over his t-shirt. He gave Gajeel a stern nod in his way of consoling him and then pressed his palms against the ceiling; he kicked strongly against the glass holding him hostage. Gajeel followed shortly, and although his ears were still ringing he stopped dead in his tracks the moment his father yelled out. The moment Metalicana freed himself from the vehicle an infected man launched himself at him. Gajeel couldn't see what was happening, all he could witness was that his father and someone else were fighting somehow, and when his father let out a strained cry he cried out to him. He dragged himself out of the vehicle and his father immediately yelled at him to stay back. Just as Metalicana's struggle intensified Acno swung around and slammed his weapon into the man's face. Another gruesome splatter, the second Gajeel had witnessed that night and he hoped to God it would be the last.

Gajeel popped his head out of the vehicle when the coast seemed clear. "Dad?"

Metalicana' eyes soften at the sight of his son and he reached out towards him. "I'm here, my son. I'm here. Come on, give me your hand."

Gajeel latched onto his father's large hand, and as he made it to his feet he stumbled forward with a hiss. His ruby eyes watered with pain and Metalicana stiffened at the reaction, "what is it?"

"My leg hurts," Gajeel prompted which caused the two men to shoot him worried looks.

"How bad?" Metalicana questioned.

"Pretty bad," he replied nervously. Metalicana bit down on his lip as he questioned his different options when Acno pulled their attention away from their small conversation. "We're gonna need to run."

"Oh my god," Metalicana's grumbled as his eyes widened. He took in the sight of all the people who hurdled in the opposite direction, clearly running from the direction they initially headed towards; whatever it was that they were running from, the three of them needed to get going as well. The straight path that had lead them into an accident in the first place was now crawling with alarmed civilians who didn't look to be in any better shape than they were. Metalicana handed his pistol to his brother and with determination ordered him, "You keep us safe." He turned back to Gajeel before lifting him over his shoulder. "C'mon son, now hold on tight."

Gajeel didn't have time to react before being swept off his feet. As they began to flee Gajeel kept his eyes focused on the chaos that the adults were dragging him out of; he kept his eyes trained on the wrecked SUV they abandon as quickly as they could and was astounded that they had even walked out of that accident alive. He gaped in horror as the survivor from the car that crashed into them climbed out; she appeared to be a young woman with lifeless stance to her, and although she seemed innocent enough there was something haunting about her. She twitched uncontrollably, and just as she turned to look at him with eyes that could haunt him for a life time, two men tackled her. Gajeel cried out when one of the large men snapped her arm towards him and ripped into the limb as if it were second nature. Her gurgling scream met his ears even with the crashes and chaos that lined between Gajeel and the poor woman. His eyes widened as the other man sunk his teeth into her neck, snapped his head away and ripped half of her face apart.

"Dad we have to fucking save her!" He shrieked out. Never in his life would he ever have the bravery to swear in front of his father, but the panic surging through him made tears streak his eyes as he tried to wriggle out of his hold. "Dad!" He begged, and when he returned his attention to the scene, blood was spattering from her neck and mouth but she never looked away from Gajeel's red eyes. _Help_ me, he read her lips. Her voice was muffled in the distance, but she continued to beg for his help, even as she was being torn to shreds right before his very eyes. _Help me—Help me!_ His mouth dropped open in fear, and he cork-screwed his eyes shut, only to open them back immediately when the gas station to their right exploded in flames.

"Oh my God, those people are on fire!" Gajeel cried out as he took in the scene that his father and uncle couldn't witness from behind them. Silhouettes engulfed in flames ran around rampantly as they tried to extinguish themselves, only for them to fall to their knees in agony and then lifelessly face down. Metalicana's order comes from behind his shoulder was almost lost as Gajeel fell into a trance, "don't look, Gajeel. We're gonna get outta this, I promise!" And his silver eyes stared at Gajeel with a challenge of an argument, and there was so much determination in those eyes that Gajeel could only believe him and nothing more. His father never broke promises, and if he said they were getting out of his he meant it.

Acno keeps his gun leveled as he led them to safety. "Get back! There's too many of 'em. This way! Through the alley! Go!" He held open the door of the chain-linked fenced for Metalicana, and as Gajeel passed Acno he saw something he'd never imagined to see on his uncle's face; fear and the run had caused him to break out into a sweat, and his long silver hair stuck to his damp tan skin. His eyes met Gajeel's for just a second, and something clicked in him; perhaps Gajeel's safety being his number one priority gave him a new found strength. He conserved his ammo and fought those following after them one by one, and hand to hand combat left Gajeel speechless as his uncle turned into someone he'd never met before.

They rushed through the alley that was already crawling with people who Gajeel struggled to determine whether they were injured or infected. He gripped his father's shirt tightly as Acno shot the man reaching out to Gajeel; his fingernails were so close to his face that they'd almost scratched the bridge of his nose. His eyes widened as infected rattled the chain link fence to their left, the only obstacle between them and the family running for their lives. The chase seemed to go on for what felt like hours, and as Metalicana swerved through the alleyways and tightened his hold around Gajeel he finally managed to escape the scene and jump through a hole in the wall. They rushed into the back door of a bar, and Acno slammed the heavy wood closed over multiple hands that were eagerly pushing their way through. The multiple bodies on the outside pounded against the back door, and their groans and cries morphed into one haunting demand to be let in.

"Get to the highway!" Acno ordered, and Metalicana turned swiftly to meet his brother eye to eye. Gajeel looked over his shoulder to watch as well, and his uncle struggled pressing his weight against the door; he grit his teeth and planted his feet on the ground, and he glared at Metalicana who still stood there waiting for him.

"What?" Metalicana asked in disbelief.

"Go - you got Gajeel! I can outrun 'em!" Acno ordered as his body jolted with each kick against the door he was holding back.

"Uncle Acno!" Gajeel cried out in protest, but his voice was drowned out by the commotion coming from outside.

"I will meet you there," Metalicana assured, and he quickly made his escape from the bar. Gajeel watched as Acno's feet slid across the hardwood and all of his body strength went into keeping the door at bay. "Hurry!"

"Dad, we can't leave him." Gajeel cried out as he watched the bar they were running out of; he held his breath until he witnessed his uncle escaping himself, but when he gaped for air Acno was nowhere to be seen. The thought of his uncle not making it out alive made him cry an ugly sob that swept through his body, and in response to his sudden tears his father shook him.

"He's gonna be fine. We're almost there," he assured and carried Gajeel to a dirt road on the highway's bridge. Infected were crawling out of nowhere, and Gajeel wondered in horror just how quickly this whole damn thing happened, it was only midnight when his father had come home, and it was now nearing three a.m. Had this all happened in less than three hours? People were crawling out from all sorts of places, a man half mangled dragged himself out of the bushes with a bloody trail, and a hysterical woman was wobbling towards them.

"They're gettin' closer," Gajeel warned. "Dad?" But he's stopped short when bullet wounds appeared in the infected following them. Their bodies lifelessly fell to the ground in useless heaps, and the man carrying him came to a half as he was practically only running on adrenaline and fumes entirely. His body was trembling as his legs grew heavy, and he heard his father's breathing in the silent air.

"It's okay, son. We're safe. We're safe." Metalicana allowed Gajeel to slide off of his shoulder with a heavy sigh, and silently he thanked God that his son's growth spurt hasn't started yet. Despite his birthday only being a month ago, he was still short and frail, puberty was still a whiles away. He was only a young boy, he couldn't run on his own with an injury like that, and if he had to be carried the whole way Metalicana would greatly do it. He gave Gajeel an overlook and his thumb slid over his cheek where another blood splatter had stained his olive skin. His attention went towards the soldier that was responsible for exterminating the lifeless bodies that were originally running after them. The soilder was still aimed in position, and through his glaring light Metalicana cried out to him. "Hey! We need help."

The soldier readied his weapon, "Stop!"

Metalicana shook his head at the command and stepped towards him.. "Please. It's my son. I think his leg's broken." He pressed forward but halted when the solider gave out another order.

The man bristled, "Stop right there!"

Metalicana gulped and narrowed his eyes to focus past the blaring light. "Okay...we're not _s-sick_."

The soldier said nothing to that and spoke into his radio. "Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise."

"Dad, what about Uncle Acno?" Gajeel asked from under his father'a arm. Metalicana was wrapped around him and kneeling, and Gajeel gladly used him to relieve the weight on his fractured leg. His father kept his eyes on the soldier the whole time despite talking to his son. "We're gonna get you to safety and go back for him. Okay?" His father smiled in relief, "You're going to be fine-"

"Sir, there's a little boy," The man's concern was prominent and Metalicana stiffened at the sound of it. The soldier began with a grave look, and when his detached eyes met Gajeel's every hair on his body stood to attention. "But..." the soldier pleaded, only to let out a beaten sigh, "Yes, sir."

Metalicana's grip around Gajeel tightened. "Listen, buddy, we've just been through hell. Okay, we just need-" he stopped short when the soldier raised his rifle to shoot them. The color in his face drained and he immediately threw Gajeel behind his back, "Oh, shit-"

The soldier fired and Gajeel cried out as he was thrown aside; the two of them both fell back down the hill. Gajeel tumbled multiple ones and rolls alongside the gravel and dirt, his leg shrieking with pain as the injury dragged against the dirt. He watched the world spin around him and he heard the hurried steps of combat boots following after, and just as he landed flat on his back he looked up to see the soldier aimed and ready to kill him. He towered over him and Gajeel held out a hand against the beaming light of the weapon and pleaded with what little strength he had left. _"Please, don't."_

The soldier's head whipped to the side as Acno launched a bullet into him, just before he could fire again. Gajeel's heartbeat picks up into his temples as the realization that he had tasted the tip of death crashed into him; Acno's sharp glare turned to him and relief flooded his eyes at Gajeel's safety. Gajeel gave him a forced smile and the same expression was sent back to him, though more serious. A calm moment of relief was shared until a gurgled, labored cough claimed both of their attention. Acno looked passed Gajeel and bristled up. "Oh, no..." Acno whispered as his eyes found his brother nearby.

Gajeel sat up and found his father collapsed only yards away where he had tumbled. He looked fine, but the way he pressed against his stomach and wheezed said differently. Despite his injury Gajeel dragged himself towards his father; Acno kept his weapon readied as Gajeel cradled his father's head in his arms. His dark gray hair was caked with a combination of sweat and dirt; blood saturated the base of his neck as he was lifted from the puddle that was forming beneath him. It was slick and hot, and it covered Gajeel's already stained hands. His breathing was labored and he can only make out short, pained cries. "My son..." he struggled out as he pressed his hands against the wound in his torso.

"Dad!" Gajeel cried horridly. "Dad, it's okay, you're going to be fine, you're-" his voice catches in his throat with a gasp when his father raises his hands to study his palms. The blood dripped down his fingers and slid down his arms. He coughed out some blood and the scarlet trail trickled from the corner of his mouth when he mustered a makeshift smile. "My son... you still have that look in your eyes..." A strip of teeth was flashed towards him and his genuine smile was out of place in such a heart wrenching moment. "That look… your mother's strength and defiance..." With his last bit of strength he placed a hand on Gajeel's face and cupped his cheek. "My son… y-you make me s-so proud..." tears strummed down his cheeks and he did nothing to conceal it; Gajeel watches in cold realization that he's never seen his father cry before. "I love you, son. I-"

"Don't talk like that!" Gajeel wailed. "You're going to be okay, Uncle Acno is gonna carry you, we're gonna get you out of here alive. You promised me we were getting out of this, well, I promised too you know! We're gonna, we're-" the weight in his arms grew heavier as his father's strength left him. His eyes were hooded but never closed, and his father's blank stare burned into his memory. Those lifeless eyes, the way his head shifted away with the weight of himself. He passed away right there in Gajeel's arms, and his entire body shook with repulsion and fear. He shook his head in denial and tears blurred his vision and ruined his ability to form even a coherent sentence.

"Dad... dad, no... Don't do this to me, please, you can't!" He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his face into his dark hair. "I can't... I can't do this again! It was so fucking hard the first time! First mom, now... now... _I can't lose you too!"_ But when there was no response all he could do was sob over his father's body. Tears strum down Acno's face and he turned away from the scene. Gajeel's body racked with a sobs and he rocked front and back with his father in his arms. _"Please don't, God, no... No, no... Oh no, no, no... Please. Oh, God. Please, please, don't do this. Please, God…"_

A/N: Yeah I promised Gajeel and Lily action but that'll be for the next chapter. It made more sense to add this one instead. As you can tell I'm trying my best to do frequent updates so stay tuned! Thank you for the reviews so far, I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you're still reading this you are amazing! You're seriously one cool cat!**

 **Moving on, some chapters will be true to the TLOU script like the last one and this one here, while some will be my own writing.**

 **For those unfamiliar with the game: When an infected victim dies, the fungus (virus) will begin to emit spores from the body which infects anyone who breathes them in. Spores are commonly found underground such as sewers or basements.**

\\\\\\\

 **V. Present Day**

Rapid knocking on the door had woken him up, but even before then it was the familiar revolting dream that had caused Gajeel to spring up in a cold sweat. The upper half of his body shot up until he was sitting at a right degree angle in bed, and he panted as he familiarized his surroundings and placed a gloved hand to his forehead. Only a nightmare, he reminded himself, and it had dawned on him that this was the first time in months that he had felt safe enough to sleep soundly, giving the night terror the perfect opportunity to suffocate him. His head was pounding and the consistent rapping on the door made his blood red eyes shoot lasers into the chipped wood.

"I'm coming," he announced hastily and stomped towards the front door. His legs were heavy as his beaten body protested with every given command. He ignored the nagging and swung open the door, he side stepped out of the way to let his partner Lily rush through and without as little as a greeting the broad shouldered man poured himself a drink. From across the room Gajeel picked up on the way Lily scurried past him and kept his back facing him, and if that wasn't suspicious enough it was his immediate spark in conversation. If anyone knew Gajeel best it was Lily, and he damn well knew Gajeel wasn't the one for chipper conversation first thing in the morning.

"How was your morning? Want one?" He asked referring to the bottle of liquor in his hand.

Gajeel crossed his arms tightly, "no, I don't want one."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed at the peachy attitude Gajeel grounded out, but it's not like this weren't his typical behavior, and it's not like he expected a ray of sunshine the moment he walked through the door. He could detect the demand for answers without Gajeel even asking. He chuckled to himself and his shoulders bounced lightly. He downed the drink and proceeded to pour himself another one. "Well, I have some interesting news for you."

"Where were you, Lil?"

Well, so much for that. Lily leaned against the old, circular wooden table and didn't take his eyes off of Gajeel for a second. He allowed himself to be seen and turned around to face him; the glass came to his lips and he took a long sip before answering truthfully with a businesslike approach. "West End district, we had a drop to make," he explained as if Gajeel had forgotten about it.

"We," he grounded out before pointed a finger to himself. " _We_ had a drop to make," Gajeel reminded with a glance over Lily's face. He studied the fresh wound that was oozing on his cheek.

"Yeah, well, you wanted to be left alone remember?" Lily defended with the same challenging tone as he gladly accepted the rag that was tossed over to him; he caught it mid-air and nodded towards his partner, but Gajeel crossed his arms and glowered in return. Lily dabbed at the grazed cut left on his face and Gajeel mustered a _feh_ noise under his breath.

"So let me take one guess," Gajeel smirked as he took in the condition of Lily's face. "The whole deal went south and the bastard made off with our pills, is that it?"

Lily chuckled as he felt a tad bit insulted. "The deal went off without a hitch. Enough ration cards to last us a couple months- easy." Lily tossed the valuable burgundy slips like useless paper onto the table behind him.

"Want to explain the mess on your face then?" Gajeel smirked and Lily smiled at the confrontation considering he'd been waiting for Gajeel's smart mouth take on the situation. A little excitement was beneficial for Gajeel in Lily's eyes, it kept his mind working; knowing the kid he'd self-destruct if he was left alone with his own thoughts for too long.

"Was on my way back and this group of thugs jumped me. I got a few good hits but they..." a smile became an obstacle in his story and he hid it with another swig of his drink. Lily always portrayed himself as the reasonable, logical and mature one of the duo but he never admitted how much of a kick he got out of battles. Something about it made him feel young again, and he was starting to get used to the old timer jokes that we're snapped at him in every given moment. Even though he were only twenty-nine and nearing thirty by the beginning of next year, a life like this aged oneself faster than they'd prefer. He was surprised he even lived through his twenties considering all the shit he's gone through in the past decade, and the moment he crossed roads with the brat five years ago made it even worse. He's lost all count of all the times Gajeel's reckless behavior almost killed him, but for some reason he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Gajeel leaned against the beam to the side of him, and his arms remained crossed over his chest as he watched Lily clean his wounds expertly. "Are these assholes still with us?"

Lily's smiled, "Now that's funny."

"Did you find out who they were?" Gajeel asked. They hadn't even settled down in Magnolia for a few hours before getting mugged by a bunch of low lives. You think after a year of near death experiences and having to drag that damn salamander all the way across the country, they could get a few fucking moments of peace and quiet. Gajeel was too strung up by their restless journey that he was furtively jealous that he hadn't been jumped instead. He wanted an excuse to punch a few bastards in their damn faces, not that he needed the permission to do so. Lily could tell how worked up Gajeel was getting and cut to the chase.

Lily tossed the rag aside. "Look, they were a couple of nobodies, they didn't matter. What matters is that Porla fucking sent them."

"Jose?" Gajeel scoffed at the idea; in the past year he'd forgotten that street rat still existed, it hadn't even crossed his mind that he'd have to deal with him the moment he came back home. "I thought the government took care of him ages ago."

"Apparently he's up and running again, the damn bastard." Lily averted his eyes as he contemplated the situation. "He knows we're after him now that we're back, he figures he's gonna get us first."

Gajeel's arms slammed to his sides and he balled his hands into his fists. It was true there was some unfinished business, but the two of them agreed on waiting it out until they were reestablished; Jose coming after them the moment they came back was both surprising yet expected; Gajeel didn't remember the nut job being this audacious. "Tch, that son of a bitch he's smart."

"No he's not smart enough; I know where he's hiding," Lily grinned back before pushing himself off of the table.

Gajeel quickly turned back to his comrade, "like Hell you do." His voice was challenging, warning Lily that if this were a joke he better admit to it before he got himself into trouble.

"Old warehouse in area 5- can't say for how long though." He grinned when he met Gajeel's surprised stare. "If you think I allowed a couple of rookies to smack me around and just run for it, you've forgotten who your partner is."

"That's why you're my partner," Gajeel's eyes narrowed and his lips twisted in a satisfied grin. "Not for long? Oh well I'm ready now, yeah?" Gajeel smirked as he held up a fist to his partner. Lily shared the same challenging smirk and his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Oh, I can do now."

The typical roundabout the zone was disturbed by the typical violence that shot up around the gates. The last few stragglers in the ration line had caused a commotion, and the guards ordered civilians one by one to get to their knees as they were scanned for infection. "I didn't do anything wrong," a man cried out, but was silence when he was kicked in the ribs and returned to his position kneelt down. The guards huffed at him before scanning the next woman, and when the scanner went through a frenzy of beeps it was clear that someone had been sneaking out.

"She's infected," A guard announced, and when the other guard slammed his foot on the back of her head, her face went into the wet pavement first thing.

"I'm not infected- no, it's wrong! It's lying!" She shrieked out, and before she could beg any further the guard shot her. The civilian next in row panicked, a terrified cry escaped his lips and he leapt to his feet to make a run for it; he had just passed Gajeel when the guards shot him down, and his body jerked left and right from the impact of each bullet. The man fell dead just at the scruff of Gajeel's worn in boots, and his red eyes lifted up with a glare that he sent towards the guards that had disturbed his morning. They stared back challengingly and readied their weapons. Lily slapped the back of Gajeel's shoulder and motioned for him to keep moving. "C'mon brat, you know that look of yours always gets us into trouble."

Gajeel grunted before shaking Lily's touch off of him. He kept it moving and stepped over the body in his path, disregarding the blood that he stepped in. The guards have always been twisted motherfuckers, but nowadays they had been getting worse, like the authority was getting to their heads faster than normal. They felt so entitled that even civilians were being forced to take jobs outside, jobs that were specifically only for the military to handle. Gajeel wouldn't have worried about an outside job, but they were damn foolish if they'd think they wouldn't hear a piece of his mind. He chose to go outside, he wasn't fucking obligated to.

"Seems like more people are getting infected," Lily mused as he rolled the tension out of his shoulders.

"Just means more people are sneaking out," Gajeel muttered. The two of them hesitated when a string of gun shots came from the right of them, and roughed up faces darted through the alleyways with the military high tailing them. A bunch of damn rookies if he'd ever seen them, and somewhere deep in Gajeel's soul were just a little bit of his sanity resided, he almost felt bad for them. He remembered how overwhelming the first days in the alleyway were, running for your life and trying to establish some kind of pack with your comrades in order to stay alive. In the end you were always some lonesome rookie, not aware of the shit you dragged yourself into until some big headed guard was chasing you down. The _thump, thump, thump_ of bodies falling one by one echoed through the empty streets.

With everyone distracted by the dead brats lining the streets, the tank behind them blew up into flames, Gajeel and Lily covered their ears and staggered backwards, and as if chanting the guards one by one starting calling out the obvious. "It's Sabertooth-" But the guard was interrupted by another explosion that sent his body flying outward. Gajeel ticked under his breath and winced at the noise. Damn Sabertooth was always stirring up trouble with the military, why the fuck did Makarov work with such a ruthless bunch of idiots? And setting everything aflame like this? Seems like this new bunch of rookies had no sense of fear, given they ended their lives so easily. Although, what else was there to expect from a reining bitch like Minerva?

Lily and Gajeel used this opportunity to pass by quickly as only one objective was in their mind; they had to cross into the alleyways of the district where most of the underground trade happened. It was a rowdy area under the radar that Gajeel and Lily frequented often. As they made their way to the tunnels they brushed passed a familiar face. Bacchus sat lazily on the couch but stood up immediately when he saw the two gentlemen approach him. From the excessive amount of bottles that littered the apartment floor it was evident that the man had done a good amount of drinking, and as he rose from his seat there was a sway to his step that indicated he was anything but sober. "Well if it isn't the two love birds. Welcome back, thanks for pulling through—everyone doubted you guys bet that you two were dead." He hiccupped and his cheeks grew even redder. He spread out his arms at all of the empty bottles and smiled joyously. "Look at all the booze I won!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lil said as Gajeel argued that respectably that liquor should have been there's since it was their lives on the line in the first place, not the drunk's, and that they were the reason he won it in the first place. That definitely caused an argument, and Bacchus' sentenced slurred and morphed into gibberish while under the influence. "How's the East tunnel looking?" Lily asked above the two bickering men.

"It's cleared, I just used it. No patrols. Where you off to?" Bacchus's words came out slurred and sloppy.

Lily kept it short and vague, "Gonna pay Jose a visit."

Bacchus' raised his eyebrows at the news, "You too?"

Lily looked ridiculed at the response. "Who else is looking for him?"

Bacchus pondered on it, his drunk sense making his responses late. The gentleman began walking down the wide hallways of the building before he replied. "Uh, Minerva. She's been asking around, trying to find him."

"Minerva?" Lily asked incredulously. "What does Sabertooth need with José?"

The drunk shrugged at that. "You think she'd tell me?"

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "Well what did you tell her?"

"The truth. I have no idea where he's hiding." He smiled with hidden meaning and Lily felt relieved without showing it.

"Good man," Lily nodded. "Hey, you stay out of trouble, alright? Military's going to be out in full force soon."

"Yeah- see you around."

When Bacchus turned back to his quarters Lily sent a look to Gajeel from behind his shoulder. "Minerva looking for José? What do you make of that?" The two of the wipe their face off Magnolia for a year and the whole system goes to shit. Jose hadn't come to the surface in years, but rumors along the many pit stops across the country were stirring up that the damn rat had plans up his sleeves again. There was the unfinished business they had as well, when a journey across the country took far longer than any of them had anticipated. That didn't mean the damn bastard was left off the hook just because the two of them had a few delays.

"I don't like it; we better find him before that damn Sabertooth does." Gajeel grimaced and the two got to business. They hopped down into the hole hidden behind the old TV and climbed down into their storage room. They collected their gear respectively. It was just as they'd left it, hidden and taken care of by a few trusted faces when their hiatus took a turn and made them sound as good as dead.

"Think José still has our guns?" Lily asked during their comfortable silence. He was inspecting the pistol he'd left behind and was finally relaxed when he'd seen the ammo was still left in it. From the other side of the room he could hear Gajeel going through his backpack and double checking his belongings.

"For his sake he better. I don't give a damn if we're a year late; man's got his ways and should be able to scrap them up. Damn deal was made months ago, not like he could have forgotten." Gajeel contemplated all the different ways he'd disfigure the man's face is they ended up returning empty handed. Gajeel noted how he had little ammo and Lily pitched in from his work bench to make the shots count, not that Gajeel needed to be told that. Lily always coached him throughout their missions, something about him being a few years older that made him look at Gajeel like some kid. The guild loved referring to Lily as an old timer, but it was more to do with his attitude rather than his looks, although the wrinkles around his eyes did make him appear much older. Gajeel followed Lily who was fastening his gas mask.

The pathway was heavily filled with Spores, something else that had changed since their yearly absence. As instinct the two men pulled the masks over their faces and carefully maneuvered through the rubble. A hopeless infected was caught between the caving ceiling and the cold floor, the man begged them not to let him turn, and it was Gajeel who shot him in the head and released him of his misery. Lily sighed and remarked with ' _poor bastard'_ before they continued on like always. Maneuvering through the tunnels were easy enough other than the infected that swarmed around the abandoned underground of the city. The fact that these monsters were creeping around under the floorboards didn't sit right with Gajeel and more than anything he wanted to exterminate them all. He focused his heightened senses to stealthily get them back to the surface.

The two of them ripped off their masks and gaped in fresh air; they headed east and if the damn encounter with the infected underground wasn't enough of a headache, it was José's goons that lingered around him in a protective circumference of the area. There had to have been at least ten of them, damn lost bastards, and it was typical for a coward like Porla to be so heavily guarded, given that he was one of Magnolia's most wanted. A tinge of annoyance and a grudge from the ambush earlier made Lily less patient for the thugs that warned the two of them to turn around and scat from Jose's territory. "You two better turn around if you know what's good for ya," the largest of the three men warned.

"You don't want to do this," Lily negotiated as his hand met the weapon he kept secured in his coat. If they stood around and argued with the punk spitting at them they'd be there all day, and knowing Gajeel and Lily their schedule was already overwhelmed.

"You know he's expecting us," Gajeel added from behind his partner.

"That makes it all the more exciting," Lily smiled before facing the goons before them. "Fuck this," Lily flared before shooting the man closest to him right between the eyes. This alarmed everyone within the area and Gajeel chuckled at the scene Lil had caused; once the man had sworn he was stealthy and logical, and now he was almost as careless as Gajeel. He must have rubbed off on Lily after a year of them surviving together, that or perhaps Lily finally realized he truly had nothing to lose. An outbreak happened then and there, and as the goon's were picked off one by one Gajeel's need to smash José's face in grew tenfold. To think at one point of Gajeel's miserable life he had stooped low enough to work and be manipulated by a gang as pitiful as Phantom Lord.

Phantom Lord was created in a resistance to Sabertooth; the citizens feared that the militia would only take over the military and be the new oppressors to the people. This made Sabertooth's goal of overcoming the government turn into a civil war, cats against the citizens they fought for. It was a damn waste of time if he ever heard it, and as much as Gajeel disliked Sabertooth as the next rebellious group, he stomached them easier than he did Phantom Lord. It was all one pathetic way for Jose to gain some kind of status in the quarantine zone, the selfish prick couldn't care less for the people he oh so 'protect against the cats', it was a load of bullshit. "How did Jose even get all of these guys?" Gajeel grumbled as his eyes scanned the bodies they left littering the open path.

Lily chuckled, "Same way he got you, kid. False reassurance and hope, it can get anyone." He disregarded the way Gajeel tensed up at the insult. "That office," Lily continued and Gajeel's attention turned down the hallway. "José must have ran in there, let's not wait around."

Gajeel gave a curt nod and when they made it to the door his boot had kicked the handle in. The two of them jumped away from the door when bullets swiveled through the old wood and left gaping holes behind. The now infuriated Gajeel kick the door down, and there they found a frantic José cursing out and holding up a shaking hand, finger curled around a trembling gun. "Get back, get the fuck back!" He demanded with each bullet he shot carelessly. He kept the large desk between him and the two men, and he couldn't pick whether he wanted to stay aimed at Gajeel or Lily; his weapon darted left to right.

"Long time no see," Lily began. "We just want to talk, José." He started reasonably, only to be denied.

"We have nothing to talk about!" José spat in response, and the aghast man stepped back and towards the doorway to the right of him.

"Put your gun down!" Lily ordered.

"Go fuck yourselves you Fairy asses!" Jose shot once more; the sound of his empty, heavy gun hitting the wooden floors with consistent thuds made the two men spring into action and hunt him down.

"He's running!" Lily informed. Jose was tearing through the hallway of the abandoned building and Gajeel's shoulders squared as he passed Lily at full speed, his red irises glistening with the need to hunt. _There goes that maniacal look in his eyes_ , Lily sighed as he realized this was more of a game than a serious task for Gajeel, and that he'd probably do this even if Jose weren't in the wrong.

"José!" Gajeel roared, and the man looked behind his shoulder with a glare.

"You damn pest, Gajeel!"

"Gajeel, over here!" Lily exclaimed and in seconds Gajeel's body was hurtling down the west wing and towards the gates between the allies. It didn't take long before José reached a dead end, and he banged at the chain link fence before slowing turning around to the two large men that glowered at him. The scene made them both nostalgic to their days in the council, working for the government in the most stable job they ever obtained, busting anyone who traded in the black market or attempted to escape the city. They backed out when they realized martial law fucking sucks, but they'd definitely be lying- especially Gajeel - if they said busting the bad guys wasn't damn enjoyable.

"Gajeel. Lily." José began softly as he straightened his back and sent the gentleman a calm smile. "No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all," Lily returned the grin, and just as José tried to run passed Lily immediately aimed at his knee with a iron bar he picked up just moments ago, and the tall man fell ruthlessly to the ground. He groaned and cursed, and Lily dropped to a knee with a cold sober glare. "We missed you. A whole year between us, isn't that right?"

"Look, whatever you heard it aint true, okay? I just want to say-"

"The guns? Are you going to tell us where the guns are?" Lily asked, knowing full well that it would be better if he did the speaking as always.

Jose's eyes widened at the confrontation, and as he catered to his shin he bit out an explanation. "Yeah, sure, but...it's complicated. Alright? Look, alright, just hear me out on this. I gotta-"

Gajeel heard enough and landed his foot directly into his face. Lily sighed to himself as he watched his comrade position himself into breaking Porla's arm, and he wondered if the violence was intentionally for how badly they've been screwed over or if Gajeel's sadistic streak had reached the surface. All he knew for sure was that Gajeel especially enjoyed this part of the trade.

Jose's back arched and panic rose in his through like bile. "Fuck- Ah- stop, stop, stop!"

Lily stepped in front of him and gave him a grave stare. "Quit your squirmin'. You were saying?"

Jose turned his gaze away from Lily's glare. He was panting heavily and he wasn't who he was more alarmed by, Gajeel who was seconds away from breaking his damn arm or Lily whose interrogations could make anyone turn cold. "I sold 'em."

Lily's body stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. I owed someone." He twisted halfway to meet Gajeel's evil eye as if to persuade him to relieve the pressure on his arm. "'Sides, two of ya were better off dead, being out of the picture for a near damn year!"

Lily snapped in response. "You owed us. I say you bet on the wrong horse."

Jose shook his head stubbornly. "I just need more time. Just gimme a week."

Lily scoffed, "You know, I might've done that if you hadn't tried to fucking kill me."

The color in his face drained the moment Lily's eyes narrowed into slits. Lily was known as the logical reasonable one, something Gajeel couldn't even grasp the idea of if he tried. Jose knew that if he couldn't get out of this mess through Lily's consideration, he was better off dead. "C'mon, it wasn't like-"

"Who has our guns?" Lily asked again.

"I can't. Just gimme a couple days-"

Gajeel's patience was running thin, and all three of them would be there for hours if he didn't make the damn bastard admit his schemes. Lily had too much time on his hands, speaking to the actual filth of the streets rather than using his fists for talking. Gajeel was also pissed as fuck that the first decent nap he had in the past few months had been ruined because Jose decided Lily was better off dead. Nothing about this sat well with him, and it wasn't about the fucking guns anymore. The arm he had hostage was snapped in half easily like a twig, and something twitched in Lily's eyes, that even after all the violence they had witnessed he still cringed whenever he saw it firsthand. There was a strained whimper as pain scraped Jose's vocal chords.

"Who has our guns?" Lily bit the words out one by one as he contributed to the good-cop-bad-cop they always ended up partaking in.

Jose bit down and attempted to overcome the pain just enough to answer the daring question. "It's the cats. I owed Sabertooth."

Lily was taken aback. "What?"

"Look, they're basically all dead. We can just- Just go in there, finish 'em off. We get the guns. Whaddya say? _C'mon,_ " He pleased, "Fuck those damn cats. Let's go get 'em!"

Lily glanced at Gajeel and shared a look. "That is a stupid idea," Lily rose his gun and didn't think twice before pulling the trigger, and a frown reached his face as he watched what he had done; the blood that had mixed with the dirt and pebbles beneath the man. Gajeel stood tall and took a few seconds to take in the man that had once been his master- a time that had felt like ages ago but only a couple of crucial years. He turned around without any regard. "Well, now what?

Lily put away his gun, "We go get our merchandise back."

A task anyone knew would be easier said than done. Gajeel scoffed, "How?"

Lily groaned, "I don't know, we explain it to them. Look, let's go find a Sabertooth member."

"You won't have to go very far," a voice called out from behind them. Descending from her hide out the woman herself from the wanted poster plastered in nearly every city across the country revealed herself. Her stealth was admirable considering only few crossed Gajeel's heightened senses, and the thought made his lips twist into a humored smile.

"There you go: Queen Tiger," Gajeel smirked as he took in the state of the woman walking cautiously towards them. She wasn't dressed right for this weather, far too much skin was exposed to the harsh winter elements, and Gajeel always found it stupid that she wore that damn skimpy dress almost year round. Her long pale legs were decorated in fresh bruises and cuts and he wondered just how close by she was when the explosion from earlier happened. There was a small hint of respect from Gajeel that Minerva stood side by side with the rookies that risked their lives, rather than sending them to die on their own like Jose's old ways.

Minerva disregarded Gajeel's comment and turned to Lily for answers. "Why are you here?"

Lily glanced at the injury she favored on her side. "Business. You aren't looking so hot."

She lifted the palm that had pressed firmly against her side, she narrowed her eyes at the blood before returning to favor the wound. She glanced behind her shoulder. "Where's Jose?" She asked, but her eyebrows furrowed when the two men stepped aside to reveal the peak of their trade that happened only moments before. She almost found it humorous, but she knew to expect little from an inhumane and cold hearted duo like Gajeel and Lily. Always so violent and ignorant, she thought to herself, and she had at least expected more out of Lily. She took a deep breath in, "I needed him alive," she announced.

"The gun her gave you, they weren't his to sell. We want them back." Lily declared.

Minerva smirked. "Doesn't work like that, Lily."

"The Hell it doesn't," Gajeel piped in with squared shoulders.

Minerva glowered, "I paid for those guns. You want 'em back? You're gonna have to earn 'em."

Lily sighed and threw his hands up. The moment the two of them made it Magnolia they promised they'd settle down. Dragging Natsu all the way from Alvarez and back was enough to make them actually accept life in one of the zones. From restless nights and Lily almost witnessing Gajeel get mobbed by a group of runners was enough to make him consider retirement. After all the shit they've gone through he thought it wouldn't be too much to ask for if they could catch a damn break.

He sighed in defeat knowing that there was no way he was going to argue with Minerva. After all these years it never worked, there were no compromises or fake promises, just strict business and yes or no answers. "How many cards are we talking about?"

"I don't give a damn about ration cards," Minerva spat. Her eyes were serious but they softened a bit when she contemplated her next words. "I need something smuggled out the city. You do that... I'll you your guns… _and_ some."

Gajeel made feh noise. "How do we know you got 'em? Way I hear it, the military been wiping you guys out."

The corner of Minerva's lips curled upward in a pitied chuckle. Despite her attempt to find humor in the situation, the dirtied up wench wasn't as cold hearted as she made herself to be. There was blood on her hands, far too much for her to keep up with the death count that tallied her guild members. There was pain in her eyes at Gajeel's words, and he was shocked to see that she could act so humanely for even a few seconds of her life. "You're right about that," she admitted before glancing at her wound once more. "I'll show you the weapons." Two voices filled their surroundings and they all knew it was the soldiers that had been roaming around earlier. Minerva tensed up as if the threat enough was a physical slap. Her soft and hurt voice from moments before was replaced when she jolted into a panic. "I gotta move. What's it gonna be?"

Lily glanced over at Gajeel whose expression was serious and hard to read as ever. "I want to see those guns," he said with a confident smile this time.

Minerva nodded. "Follow me."

They swept through the alley ways as they were led by Minerva through her grounds. Working with Minerva was the last thing Gajeel and Lily would ever do, but if they wanted to be set like they promised they'd by the time they returned to the city than this were the only way. Even if Gajeel could handle another decade or two of living this kind of life, he knew his partner had other dreams in mind. Whatever they were, he'd try his best to maintain his comrade's happiness. Another explosion could be seen floating passed the roof tops, and from their spot they could pick out the small frames of civilians running around with weapon.

"Holy shit, is that your people?" Lily asked from behind them.

"What's left of them," Minerva huffed. "Why do you think I'm turning to you guys?" She glared at them when the two didn't retort, "this way, c'mon!"

That's how the whole deal started. This was only hours ago, and Gajeel waited as watch while the two of them discussed their deal. Lily was more logical and would have done better, and Gajeel couldn't stomach Minerva enough to sit down and make deals with her, damn bitch was way too conniving and he couldn't wrap his mind as to what the master saw in her. Probably pities the hussy ever since her father met death himself. Despite their healthy hatred towards her, Lily seemed pleased enough with what Minerva had to offer, and if it was enough to Convince Lil, the man who stated he wanted nothing more to do with their current life once they made it back to the security of Magnolia; it must have a damn good offer. Irresistible.

First part of their deal was to reach Fairy Tail and hold a meeting with the master. They had been at the guild earlier to drop off the pink haired idiot, who of course made the entire establishment rumble with joy to see him return home. No one cheered for Gajeel, however a few nods were given to Lily. It's not like he came here to make damn friends with anyone, but it ticked him off considering Natsu wouldn't have even survived on his own, dumbass was too reckless and nearly got them killed at least once a day. He felt as though they at least deserved some kind of gratitude.

He watched as Minerva made her way past the grand doors first, and Gajeel was surprised that the old man hadn't kicked the bucket since they've been gone; he had spunk to him but he was nearly over eighty, a damn rarity during these days. Gajeel followed behind when Minerva's injury caused her to fall forward, and without thinking he reached out to help her. Even if Sabertooth and everything that defined her pissed him off, he still couldn't stand to see her fall so pitifully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Come on now, get up." Gajeel paced a hand on her arm when an attack came from beside him.

"Get the Hell away from her!" A short girl reached out with a knife, but before she could succeed with whatever it was she had planned Lily had stopped her with little to no effort. She screamed out when he constrained her by her hood alone, and she kicked as he nearly lifted her small frame from off the ground. "Get off of me!" She warned, and her eyes filled with fire as she slashed at the air in front of her. Lily's eyes furrowed, "Hey, hey, hey."

Minerva sighed from her crouched position, "Let her go."

"You're recruitin' kind of young, aren't ya?" Gajeel grunted as he met eyes with the fiery girl. The first thing he noticed was her soft, vibrant blue hair that was cropped short in the back but with two wavy shoulder length pieces framing her sharp face. The blue smacked you in the face as hard as the salamander's comical pink hair, and he couldn't tell which one he found more ridiculous. Her wide brown eyes were the next thing he observed, and it was hard to miss how intent her glare was as if the girl hoped her look alone could melt him where he stood. He racked his memories if he'd ever encountered her before, and when he picked up on the blue hair his eyes softened with understanding.

The girl's attention shot towards the wound catering Minerva's side. "Holy... What happened?"

Minerva waved her off. "Don't worry. This is fixable. I got us help...but I can't come with

you."

The girl squared her shoulders. "Well then I'm staying."

The two men were lost during the conversation, Gajeel immediately turned to Lily as he wondered if perhaps Minerva had given him some kind of insight on what the Hell she was going on about.

Makarov was the next to speak up, "Levy, we won't get another shot at this."

The girl- Levy - had forgotten the master was perched behind his desk the whole time. She lowered her knife and her pale face turned significantly red at the fact that he'd watched her act so out of hand. Gajeel's mouth formed into a tight line when he finally registered a name to a face, a face that burned itself into his memory. The way the two had met was a night he thought he could have easily forgotten, but after meeting Lil and putting Phantom Lord behind him he found a grasp of being a normal fucking person. His heart had softened, not much but still enough to realize he was wrong for the most part of his journey. He had work cut out for him, but at least he could understand why the short girl had reacted to his entrance as critical as she had.

"I won't go without Minerva," Levy declared.

Gajeel's eyes widened in realization, "Hey- we're smuggling _her_?"

"There's a crew of Sabertooth that'll meet you at the heart of the city." Makarov said with a grim frown.

Lily was next to speak up, "That's not exactly close."

"You're capable." Minerva assured. "You hand her off, come back, the weapon are yours.

Double what Jose gave me, as you saw yourself Lil."

"Whoa, whoa. I don't think that's the best idea." Gajeel argued, only to be cut off by the short girl between them.

"Likewise! I'm not going with _him_!" Levy seethed, and her words stung Gajeel and caused him to prickle up with rage.

"Levy..." Minerva started, and her glare demanded answers from Gajeel, but a while back she'd already placed two and two together. From her shock he could tell the attack from Levy was out of character, the way she attacked with that toothpick of hers spoke volumes that the brat had no idea how to use it.

"How do you know them?" Levy demanded and Minerva sighed in response to the spotlight flashing back to her. She leaned back in the seat she slumped in and glanced over at Gajeel.

"I was close with his brother, Rogue; said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him."

"Related by family, not blood," Gajeel clarified to those in the room. "And was that before or after he left your little militia group?"

"He left you too," She replied bitterly, but her voice softened as her glare averted. "He was a good man."

Levy shook her head in disbelief before turning back to Makarov. "Master, you don't actually think it's a good idea to go with them, do you? You know what this man has done. He-"

"But you said even before you had forgiven him, hadn't you?" Makarov reminded, and there was a thick silence in the room as Gajeel heard this information for the first time. "If you hadn't of forgiven him we would have never accepted him under our wing. It was you who had seen the potential was it not?" His strong features alleviated when he took her perspective into consideration. "There's unsettled trauma here, but if I didn't trust Gajeel I would have never considered him for the job. Who do you think assisted Natsu here all the way from Alvarez?"

"From Alvarez..?" Levy's mouth gaped open, but even then she didn't look over at the man for confirmation. Her eyes remained latched onto Makarov's face with pure disbelief. "Your destination is on the outskirts of the capitol. With the distance Gajeel and Lily have covered your trip will be nothing in comparison. Don't you see? No one else qualifies for this job. The furthest this guild has ventured is Hargeon and Clover town. As of right now Laxus is out of the question. Only Erza, Gray and Natsu have made it as far as Lamia Scale's headquarters and that was a drastic call. Nothing like that even comes close to the distance between Magnolia and the capitol."

"You're lying..." Levy mumbled. She gulped and turned back to Gajeel and Lily, who all though had every right to be insulted and refuse their help on the spot only stared back at her with shallow understanding. Perhaps Lily's eyes were more welcoming, but Gajeel's look was still a chore, even if he tried his best not to mean mug her.

"Apart from their knowledge of the world outside, the two of them are the only members that are affiliated with Sabertooth. Gajeel has connections with Sting and Rogue, who are positioned in cities along the way. Minerva sent the messengers and they should be ready to expect your company in a few days tops. It would be impossible to cross the country without help along the way, do you understand?"

Levy was pointed the question but didn't answer. She only stared back in defeat.

"In addition to what Minerva is offering..." Makarov started before revealing the bag from underneath his desk. "This is the revenue the guild has come up with in the past couple of weeks. Finish the mission and the retirement you so greatly seek will not be a dream. It will be awaiting you the moment of your return."

All three of them gaped at the jewels that were placed on the table. Everyone's mouths fell open apart from Minerva who had set up the deal with Makarov some time that week. It was an offer the two of them knew the men couldn't turn down, just as they'd hoped. There was no one else they trusted more, even if Natsu had crossed the country his injuries weren't going to let up in the next couple of days, and Erza, Gray and Laxus had yet to return on their missions. This was the sake of humanity, they were desperate. "Levy..." Makarov's stare turned back to the young girl.

"I understand," she nodded. "I won't be any more of a bother, I'm very sorry Master."

"Please my child, we know this must be hard on you." Makarov assured before turning his attention to the men at the back of the room. "The girl has fever; times have been harsh this winter in particular. We let her get better and allow the two of you to prepare for another journey. We hope that the reward compensates your troubles."

"We accept it," Lily spoke. The reward perched on the desk made even the guns and more look like a picnic. "We'll leave in a couple days give or take. You can count on us, master." They shared a nod before Lily turned his attention to Minerva, who clenched her side and had sweat drenching her blouse. "We'll take good care of her."

"I'm sure you will," Minerva forced a smile on her pained expression. "Now that Redfox on the other hand..."

"Oye!" he crossed his arms tightly. "A job's a job and that's it. I was told to smuggle the brat, not treat her like a damn princess."

"I'm standing right here you know!" Levy shrilled from behind them.

"Then it's settled," Makarov grinned. "You can take my end of the bargain now; you'll need it on your journey." He tossed the bag over and Lily caught it expertly. "I bid you all good luck, and Minerva?"

"Sir?" She looked up quickly to the old man who eyes narrowed in on her.

"You're bleeding on the seats, my dear. I'll get Wendy to look over your wound." He stood up and that was the cue for the three of them to leave. Levy kept her distance from Gajeel but that was left futile when Lily curved to the North rather than the South end. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow, "Where ya heading?"

"Just need to take care of some business before we head out." He chuckled when Gajeel's eyes furrowed into a glare. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious."

"Keepin' secrets again, Lil? Last time you did you got your ass handed to you by those goons."

"Funny!" Lil smirked before heading out. "Watch over the girl and take her back to our place. I'll begin packing when I return.

Levy bristled up at the idea that she was left in Gajeel's care until he returned. She was still mortified that she greeted her tour guide the way she had, but what was even more horrifying was how Lily lifted her up without even a flinch. She looked behind her shoulder at the small crack in the door where Minerva was being over looked by the master. Levy took in the blood that was dripping to the floor, and she hoped to God that before she left the zone she could give her one last goodbye. Minerva was tough and could handle her injuries, but the idea of this being the last time Levy saw her made chills run down her spine.

"Please be okay," she begged silently before following after Gajeel who had left her behind.

/

 **A/N: I really love the reviews you guys, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Updates will get slower since this is all I've written so far (I wrote extra just in case Irma messed up my power, but the storm didn't even hit us?) Anyway, stay tuned! Up next our favorite Jet and Droy will be making a scene, it's not a Gajevy fanfic without them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a super long chapter because I absolutely love you guys!**

 **Also, Thought I'd add this bit of information in; since this part of the story currently takes place in winter, Gajeel and Levy are wearing their Alvarez arc attire. Minus the infamous Iron shirt, but we'll get to that later!**

 **[I do no own Fairy Tail or The Last of Us, and I'm really bad at remembering to add these disclaimers lol]**

 **V. Confrontation**

It was true that Levy forgave Gajeel long ago, but there was unsettled tension between the two of them; the jerk hadn't even apologized for that night in the alley way, let alone apologizes to Jet and Droy who gave him more of a hard time than she ever could. It wasn't that she held a grudge, but a part of her feared that the man that walked so stoically beside her. She had remained calm the past year and a half since the incident, but when he reached out to Minerva, someone she finally came to terms with being important to her, she snapped. It also didn't help that she was under the influence, and although she was a little tipsy while speaking about such a serious topic with Makarov- which was honestly quite embarrassed - the pointless attack she made on Gajeel had cleared her mind. Mortification replaced her drunken state and now she was horrified that she had even charged at him to begin with, especially when the large man that had snuck up behind her- Lily? - had practically lifted her off the ground. She was so humiliated that she was desperate to make amends with the disconnected man for her behavior, and if she was going to be stuck with him for the next few days she might as well clear the air.

Levy glanced hesitatingly at the shadow that stalked beside her; it was a chore on its own to keep up with the gliding, given with every step he took she had took three. She bit down on her lip as she contemplated if there were any use, he was so closed up that she hardly knew a thing about him other than the fact that he constantly drunk at the bar; and despite being one of Mira's regulars not even the queen of gossip herself knew a lick or two about him. Gajeel had spent many years practicing his facade and it made it down right impossible to read what was on his mind. What wasn't hard to pick up on, however, was his body language; he kept his chin tucked into the mouton collar of his jacket. His fists were shoved into the pockets of his baggy dark pants and his eyes focused into the distance with such a furious glare you'd think the air had insulted him. It was clear that he was in no mood to partake in conversation, but his detachment only spiked the bluenette's curiosity.

"Um… Gajeel?" She began as she tested the name on her tongue, which felt as if she were saying some foreign word with an inappropriate meaning. He didn't even flinch at the sound of her voice, but she was sure she had spoken loudly enough for him to have heard her, perhaps he was painfully shy? She tested the waters once more, "What happened back there, I'm-"

"Don't waste yer time, small fry," his voice ruptured any wavelengths of positive communication they could share, and his voice was so deep and overbearing that it almost made her squeak in response. Clearly apologies just weren't part of his language, and she wondered if saying flat out sorry would mean anything to him, if anything it would be taken as an insult. The silence however was burning her, and she tried her best to fill the empty void without risking herself in the process; he had to keep her alive, but that didn't mean he had to treat her kindly. She knew the destructions that Gajeel was known for, he was a notorious name in the city but many couldn't associate it with a face, given most of his dirty work was done past curfew. As a woman who was well with words she found herself stumbling quite a bit and this for her was unnerving. "Did it hurt?"

"Huh?" Red eyes glared at her this time with a puzzled light, and when they made eye contact her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, um, I was referring to the piercings on your face!" Her voice jolted from how nervous this whole interaction was making her. "You have, like, ten. Did they hurt?" She took advantage of this opportunity to get a good look on his face which would have otherwise been very creepy without the context given. His eyebrows were replaced with three studs above each eye, which gave him a more rebellious look, and were now angled due to his heavy scowl that he kept around like one of his favorite accessories. In addition to the piercings placed strategically above his eyes, he sported three metallic studs on each side of his nose and below a plump bottom lip two studs were placed in a vertical line down his chin. Her curious gaze lingered over his welcoming lips for a second longer than she anticipated and quickly glanced away before he could notice.

"Hmph," he grunted in a neutral answer that didn't come across as a yes or no. He remained in his stiff stride across the zone with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his killer glare forward. So much for that, Levy thought sullenly; that had gone south quicker than she'd expected and tried another approach.

"So you smuggle illegal things?" Levy chirped with interest. This was a stupid question considering the whole point of Fairy Tail was to offer jobs to civilians who were familiarized and held knowledge of life beyond the walls, meaning a few common smugglers such as Erza and Gray were normal to find lingering around in the guild. Still, there were other jobs and missions to pick up on other than smuggling, and there was a chance that Gajeel fell into the latter.

He curled his lips into a smile but it was anything by humored, it was actually mocking. "Bright, aren't ya?"

She ignored the tone in his voice; at least this response was better than an offset grunt. Something radiated in her voice that he couldn't pick up on, and for a split second he considered if the damn brat felt special or honored. "Ever smuggled an adult before?"

"You mean a kid?" He smirked as he gave her a head to toe look over, and the nonverbal message clearly referred to her height. "No, that's a first. So what's the deal with you and Minerva, anyways?

Even if he was rude Levy was thankful for the steady flow of conversation and shrugged in response, "I don't know. She's my friend, I guess."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "your friend, huh?" Saying it out loud he made the thought all the more incredulous.

For starters Minerva was one of the most wanted criminals in the entire country of Fiore, anyone associated with her or that lousy guild was shot on sight. Even early that day he had witnessed a row of cats lined up in front of a cracked brick wall and shot down the line execution style. It was hard to look away as their heads left colorful splatters on the damn wall, and he was sure that if he returned days later the damn stain would still be there as a reminder for all of them. Apart from being the number one most wanted person, Minerva wasn't exactly the most benevolent character; the damn broad would sell you out even if it didn't benefit her, she only cared for herself and her own prioritized and selfish survival. She led a rebellion and had more blood on her hands than Gajeel would like to imagine, that sort of life doesn't exactly churn out kind, wholesome people. With that given, she definitely didn't seem like the kind to babysit and nurture timid bookworms. Gajeel had recognized Levy from the countless times she joined the guild for dinner or perched herself in the corner to read, and never in a million years would he associate the quiet kid to Sabertooth, let alone Minerva herself.

Gajeel tried to break it down once more and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. "So let me get this straight; you're friends with the leader of Sabertooth. What're you, like twelve?"

"She knew my mom, and she was the one who watched over me until I got on my own feet," Levy mumbled as she watched her boots sink into the soft snow that had fallen some time during their meeting with Makarov. "And I'm eighteen for your information, are you _trying_ to insult me?"

"So where are your parents?" He asked disregarding the last question.

There's many ways she could have answered that question, but everyone in this zone had a sob story and she was sure Gajeel was the last person who wanted to hear it. She could only imagine the horrors he had been through or seen, and anything she spat out would only sound exaggerated in his standards of pity, given how well off she had been up until recently. "Where are anyone's parents? They've been gone a long, long time."

Gajeel gave a small nod but he didn't think anything of it. The only thing that he was wondering was what significance lied within the scrawny girl barely keeping up with him. Minerva was busy between keeping herself alive and managing the suicidal rookies that didn't know a damn thing about revolting responsibly; somewhere along the line someone must have misleadingly explained to them that the answer to overrunning the government and being a cat was blowing up everything in damn sight. "Hm. So instead of just sticking to missions like that little cheerleader friend of yours, you want to run off and join Sabertooth as well, is that it?"

Levy's eyebrows furrowed and she puffed her lips out into a pout. When she responded she was clearly more irritated, and Gajeel clenched his teeth to suppress his amused smile. "Lucy isn't some cheerleader you can just poke fun at, she's actually very strong!" And not that Gajeel would ever ask any questions about this to begin with, but she highly doubted that Lucy would go on any missions anytime soon. Levy lowered her voice when she realized it had raised a few octaves, "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me, if that's what you're getting at."

"Didn't ask," Gajeel reminded bluntly before pausing for just a second to let Levy catch up; when she was by his side he made sure to glare into her so she wouldn't miss a bit of what he said.

"That's fine, because I didn't want to tell you anyway-!" Levy choked on her breath when Gajeel snatched her by the collar and pulled him towards her. Her feet tumbled as his strength over powered her own, and she was brought to her tip toes as he ducked his face down to glare intently at her. Their faces were breaths away, and she felt everything in her turn to ice as his grip tightened around her neck. Despite her frigid body a fire burned furiously in her and she couldn't find the origin of the flames, all she knew was that her face must have been blossomed with red and she prayed he wouldn't be able to pick up on how fast her heart was racing; it boomed in her temples so distinctly that she was sure he'd be able to hear it this up close.

"Ya wanna know the best thing about my job, shrimp? I don't gotta know _why._ " His shoulders tensed as his eyes narrowed, and all she could read from the expression scorning his face was the disgust boiling in his glare. "Be honest with ya, I could give two shits about what yer up to."

She was shaken by his actions more than his blunt words, but she remained calm during the situation. If this were anyone else perhaps fear would have been her most prominent emotion, but this was Gajeel and he's done far worse to intimidate her in the past, making this scene look like a celebrated moment. The memory fueled her with anger and she made sure to be more defiant to his attitude than she was during their first encounter. Levy hoped her glare was fierce enough, "well great!"

Gajeel lowered her back down and she almost fell backwards; he continued walking without further warning. "Good."

Her heart was beating so hard it could break out her chest, but if she was going to spend the next couple of days with him she was going to stand her ground. Levy braced herself as she resumed speed walking behind; it's as if the jerk was purposely walking faster so she'd have a harder time keeping up. She leveled her voice, "Where are we going?"

He sighed when she didn't back down, the pestering broad. "Up there, it's where we stay and it's not too far from the north tunnel," Gajeel explained in a way that Levy would describe as lazily, and given the lack of direction or even a simple gesture with his words that could have meant anywhere. Levy sighed and followed Gajeel towards the many towering complexes in the city; it doesn't take them long to reach the shabby apartment building that he referred to moments ago. "This is it. You can pack your belongings with you in the morning. Curfew is in a few minutes, and if you weren't a liability I'd let your ass stay out and get shot at."

Levy said nothing to that and stomped behind him as he led her to their room. He twisted the lock and threw his bag aside. "Heard Minerva and Makarov spoiled your ass rotten, got you a nice room at that old posh hotel. I guess being a nuisance to the queen tiger herself has its benefits. We'll be spending the next couple of days there."

Levy wrinkled her nose as she turned around instantly. "Says who?"

He smirked, "says the boss, kid." Gajeel sounds satisfied enough before he busies himself with his backpack. Levy found it evident from the short conversation that Gajeel was crude and impossible; there was no getting to him and she might as well speak to a brick wall if she ever wanted him to take her seriously. She roams around for a moment only to take in her surroundings; it's not the best of places but large windows overlook the city in the distance which is bare and vacant. It must have been a beautiful view back when Magnolia had electricity, and as she leans against the scratched, wooden table she studies the label of a liquor bottle that had been left open. She then turned to Gajeel for further instructions only to be dumbfounded to find him collapsed on the couch and ready for a nap.

"What are you doing?" She asked the silent lump on the couch with a hint of annoyance.

"Killing time," he replied with closed eyes.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" She furrowed her brows in puzzlement as she found herself uncomfortable in the unknown environment.

He adjusted himself on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes; he was tired now as he succumbed to the heaviness behind his eyelids, and from the sound of his voice her boredom was the least of his troublesome worries. "I am sure you will figure that out."

Levy rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table; there had to be something better to do in this place than wait for Prince Charming over here to wake up from his nap. She hesitantly passed him and studied his features; now resting he looked surprisingly less angry and that made her a little uneasy. The old boards squeaked beneath her weight and he flinched at the sound; startled, Levy directed her stare elsewhere and onto the first thing that caught her attention. "Your watch is broken," she pointed out to the handiwork decorated around his wrist and without thinking anymore of it crossed the room in search of something that could stimulate her wandering mind.

"Hmph," Gajeel huffed as no worthy comeback seemed to come to mind, only that her remark felt like a physical sting in his heart. She was completely oblivious to the way Gajeel's eyes softly fluttered open as he glanced down at the watch, and pained memories filled his chest that would never reach the surface.

...

Gajeel tossed and turned before waking up in a jolt; sleeping in comfort and security would take some getting used to, but it didn't matter considering he would soon prepare for yet another damn journey across Fiore. His eyes registered in the dark and he turned to look at what time it was, only to be met by the curious golden irises of the girl sitting a few feet away from him. Her legs were tucked to her chest as she stared out the window, and Gajeel looked passed the sleep that clouded his memory to remember the job he had taken up earlier.

"You mumble in your sleep," she started with a quick glance over at him. "I hate bad dreams." Levy expressed when she noticed the man had jolted up in the middle of the night. She was perched in the armchair that was positioned in front of the window, and she watched captivatingly at the raindrop that hadn't formed into snow and slid down the window. The raindrops reflected on her skin as it interfered with the moonlight that illuminated her in a soft glow. He was surprised to see Lil hadn't made it back, and he knew crossing town after curfew was difficult on its own; he couldn't help that worried, nagging feeling in his stomach. He turned back to the small girl, their new job, whose full attention was now on him.

"You know, I've never been this close before," she nodded towards the glass, "to the outside. Look how dark it is..." she peered out as far as her eyes could see, and she focused on the sky scrapers that stood as a haunting memorial of their old world. "It can't be any worse out there. Can it?" Her voice held a hint of worry, a clear indication that the activity she found to busy herself these past few hours was full out overthinking her into oblivion. She looked behind her shoulder and her soft hair slightly bounced at the action. Wide, innocent eyes stared back at him, eyes that still had light to them and hadn't seen a lick of the real world beyond the walls. She was so pure, so fucking naïve and oblivious that Gajeel almost worried for her state of mind rather than her safety. A girl like her wasn't built for the truth and murder that lied only inches away from the quarantine zone.

"What the fuck does Sabertooth want from you?" He asked to himself more than to her. It pissed him off even more that he couldn't figure it out himself, and if Makarov could actually come to terms with a plan like this than it must have been serious. What was his profit from all of this, what did the old geezer gain? The front door swinging open interrupted Gajeel's train of thought and Levy noticeably jumped.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long, soldiers crawling everywhere." Lily explained as he hurried in and closed the door behind him, and his hushed voice made and hunched shoulders hinted that he had one hell of a night compared to the cozy relaxed evening Gajeel and Levy had spent in the cramped apartment.

Levy stepped forward. "How's Minerva?"

"She'll make it," he answered her with a noticeably lighter tone before turning to Gajeel. Gajeel's scowl was replaced with a furrowed concerned gaze, and knowing him better than anyone else Lily picked up on Gajeel's silence and concluded that the rough man was relieved at his return. He shot Gajeel a confident grin, "wanna do this?"

He nods shortly, "yeah."

"Then it's settled," Lily smiled.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that they're askin' us to do their smuggling?" Gajeel leaned his arms on the back of the couch and kicked his feet onto the makeshift coffee table. "Sure the guild and Sabertooth are neutral but it's not like them to be comin' to us for favors."

"Minerva wanted to do it herself," Lily defended. "We weren't the first choice, or the second for that matter. She's lost a lot of men. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Yeah," Gajeel smirked. "Let's just hope there's someone alive to pay us."

"Someone'll be around." Lily informed with an optimistic manner, which contrasted with Gajeel's strong pessimistic attitude. Lily began emptying his pouch and going through his weapons and ammo with a keen eye. Levy gaped from across the room at the many intricacies that Lily tossed around lightly; she even braced herself when the light pouring in from the window reflected off of his favorite pistol.

"Who's waitin' for us at the drop-off?" Gajeel asked from across the room.

"She said there's some members of Sabertooth that have traveled all the way from another city. Girl must be important." Lily glanced up from the weapon in his hand momentarily and directed it to the small girl that kept a cautious distance between the men. "What is the deal with you anyway, you some bigwig's daughter or something?"

"Something like that," Levy replied dryly. "How long is this all gonna take?"

"If everything goes as planned, we should get you to them in a few hours, but first we need you to get better. We'd be asking for a death wish if we lugged around someone who's sick." He turned to Levy and she straightened up by his look alone. "Levy," his voice was businesslike. "Once we get out there, I need you to follow our lead and stay close."

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"We'll call it a night then," Lily nodded at the two before turning back to his belongings. From the bottom of his bag he retrieved a small bottle with blue inscriptions, and from anywhere she recognized exactly what it was that Lily was handing over to her.

"Oh my God, you're joking." She leapt forward and Lily smiled warmly when she accepted the pills from his hand. She shook it lightly to estimate how many doses were in the packaging, and she gasped when she heard multiple pills click against the plastic. She had no idea where she was going to rack up the money to purchase herself some medicine, and she couldn't believe her ears when he said they were all for her. "This amount must have cost a fortune. I... I don't have much money but I could pay you back?"

"Don't worry too much about that," Lily leaned back in his chair. "This is part of the job, and they weren't that much of a hassle to get. They were actually given to me by a close friend."

"Really?" Levy asked with relief flooding her voice. "Thank God... I really appreciated it, Lily. Wow, how rude of me to accept this when I haven't properly introduced myself to you!"

"I can be held accountable for the same thing," Lily found himself smiling easily around her, which was a rarity despite how much of a gentleman he claimed to be; just watching him act up in front of her made Gajeel roll his eyes far too many times for his comfort level. As Levy introduced herself Lily caught Gajeel's stifled grin from behind her shoulder, and it took everything in him to not catch the contagious tug at the corner of his lips. Lily obtaining the pills consensually was the joke of the century; he felt bad for Lily's victim; the poor, unlucky bastard that would wake up from his unconscious state on the street by guards arresting him for being out past curfew. For a strong man towering at 6'4 you'd think the thugs that claimed the alleyways would stop underestimating him.

Lily bowed his head in upmost respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Levy. I hope on this journey we become good acquaintances."

"Likewise," Levy chirped and she caught a glance at Gajeel who didn't even regard her much alone have his own introduction. Without further words she returned her gaze out into the heart of the city, the very roads she always imagined venturing, and Lily closed his bedroom door behind him. Gajeel wasn't as talkative as he kicked his door behind him as well, even when Levy had hoped for at least a grunt in response. Now alone in the living room she returned to her chair, and she couldn't stand the idea of sleeping in the unfamiliar guest bedroom alone with her disordered thoughts. That's when the apprehension kicked in, and she was met with the familiar churning sensation in her stomach as she readied herself for life outside the walls. It couldn't be as bad as everyone called it to be, could it? Ezra as well as almost every high ranked member of the guild have went to and back plenty of times, if they survived multiple trips than surely she could live through one.

…

The walk back to her apartment was more sullen than she had expected; with Lily in the picture Levy had at least expected the two men to spark in conversation, but now there was an even heavier feeling in the air as they crossed town. She notes that Gajeel visibly bristled up like the static hairs on a cat whenever he came in contact with a guard or heard the soldiers ordering their commands, her curiosity urged her to ask what his deal was but the logical side of her knew to mind her own business. Especially at this time of day when the military was full force around the ration lines and guarding the check points that connected different parts of the quarantine zone together, it was hard to go around any corner without be stared down by the authorities. The look on her face must have been easy to read, considering Lily immediately sent her an assuring grin and a hushed statement to calm her nerves. "Don't worry about him; he takes some warming up to."

"I can see that," she replied wryly as her eyes trained on the broad man that stomped heavily in front of them. It would take way more than some warming up; that guy was just begging for any reason to give her a hard time. She was intrigued at the man that Gajeel had morphed into since their first encounter, and although not knowing much about him she assumed something had to of changed for Lily to stay by his side. Lily was even more of a stranger, but something in his softened eyes made Levy to believe that he was genuinely kind and gentle, and of course she had to incorporate the fact that this life and world brought out the worse in everyone. Few people were as gentleman-like as Lily, and she found herself favoring him more than the man that kept a distance to them as they walked. "Is he always like this?" Levy asked.

"He usually stays by my side when we walk together so..." Lily furrowed his eyebrows but kept his smirk on his face. "Don't worry about him; he's just clueless when it comes to talking to women-"

"What are ya saying, ya damn freeloader?" He turned around quickly then, and Levy physically jumped at the sheer strength of his voice alone, and she braced herself as if his anger would come with physical violence.

"Um, free loader?" Levy asked cautiously after inspecting Lily's reaction and concluding how he took the outburst. She was immediately pacified to see Lily had a look of amusement rather than the scorching rage that bubbled through Gajeel like a bad cold.

"Gajeel enjoys my company so much that he let me move in with him with no strings attached," Lily chimed. "Most of the time he doesn't ask for my share of rent." He chuckled to himself at Levy's astonishment, "see? This tough guy approach is all an act. He's actually a softie."

Levy's mouth dropped open, "You're kidding!"

"Shut yer trap ya damn blabbermouth!" Gajeel grinded his teeth in frustration; his fingers curled into fists as he stomped towards their destination, leaving both Levy and Lily to the dust.

Levy's eyebrows twisted upward in a concerned look, but Lily's shake of the head quickly pulled her attention to him rather than the man that was storming off. "Don't let it get to you," he assured her. "After a while you'll find his temper more humorous than concerning, it'll get old very quickly."

"I hope so…" Levy looked down worriedly as she wondered just how she was going to survive a trip across the country with such interesting characters. Lily was clearly the logical one of the two, and she hoped sticking to his side and ignoring Gajeel the whole time would make the mission more bearable, but she knew it wasn't likely. "Well… This is it. Not much but please make yourself at home," Levy smiled, and when Lily thanked her kindly she felt a bit more hopeful for their journey.

…

Levy leaned over the cracked porcelain sink as she contemplated the journey ahead of her. She hadn't ever in a million years imagined she'd be on the brinks of leaving everything behind her, though she imagined it countless times whenever she helped Lucy prepare for a mission. She had a few weapons on her person, but she never once had to use them. She got her job done at Fairy Tail as an interpreter, thanks to her knowledge and enjoyment in learning new languages. It always racked her in money and gave her busy work to do, and not once did it ever require her to leave the quarantine zone or fend for herself.

She shuddered at the cold that kissed her bare shoulders, they were lucky enough that the government had established a water system after some time, and even if the water pressure was faint and a few drops here and there it was still better than the circumstances they've faced for last few years. She adjusted the towel wrapped around her and stared up to meet her gaze in the mirror; she wasn't looking much different but she did feel significantly better than what her reflection was telling her. That morning Minerva had placed her hand on Levy's forehead and immediately got her something to eat. There was a great benefit to having a significant figure look after you, and there was so much that Levy was able to share some with Lucy who hadn't taken the news too well about her departure later the next evening.

Lucy... Levy thought back on her beautiful, cheerful friend who'd went through everything with her. She hated worrying her, and now that she was going to head out on an unpredictable journey that could cost her very life and then some, she knew Lucy wouldn't do much sleeping. She had such a hard time parting from Natsu; Levy wouldn't go as far as to say she was more important than Lucy's love interest or equivalent, but she hoped her friend wouldn't handle her absence the way she did with his. It pained her to think about Lucy during all of this, and her gaze lingered over the mark on her right forearm, burning with a memory that had changed her life forever. Lucy was there when it happened, so she'd understand, right? What if she never came back home to Fairy Tail? She remembered how Lucy had wrapped her arms so tightly around her shoulders as sobs racked through her body, she begged for forgiveness and cried horridly at the realization her best friend was going to die in a matter of days. Levy, however, did not die. She promised she'd never risk her life like that again, and that pledge had been made only a few weeks ago. What would happen to Lucy if she died? What would happen if she didn't make it across the country died half way being they found the cure? Why? Why was such an immense responsibility given to someone like her?

The bathroom door clicked open and Levy leaped from being startled; she was only in a towel, and without having much to cover her secret she pressed her arm tightly against the fabric wrapped around her. She concealed the mark the best she could as with one final glimpse at her wrist she looked up just in time to see the gloomy man from earlier- Gajeel -in the doorway with his hand still around the door knob. He didn't even as much as grunt at her, let alone apologize for barging in. _He's shirtless,_ she noticed immediately, and burned her glare into his face as she strongly denied the urge to drool over the sharp muscle that sculpted his body beautifully. She felt his eyes take her in and it intrigued her that wherever he glanced over she immediately went numb. There was a silence as he eyeballed her for whatever reason it was, but after a brisk moment his eyebrows- if you could call them that -furrowed into a glare. "Are ya just gonna stand there and watch?"

"I'm the one watching?!" She exclaimed before wrapping her arms tighter around her. "I know you haven't been around for a year or so, but we have something in this zone called privacy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe if you weren't too busy fucking around with yourself in here I wouldn't have assumed it was empty." He stood up taller and she shrunk under his shadow, with her being barefoot and not in the thick soles of her combat boots from earlier. When she craned her neck up to look at him a playful smirked tugged his lips, "and to think you couldn't have gotten any shorter."

"You're impossible," she grumbled before escaping to her side of the room. It was unfortunate that Gajeel just had to take the conjoining bedroom that shared the bathroom on her lot. Although she did have a three bedroom apartment, there was a cold drift in Gajeel's room (which used to belong to Erza until she got better pay) and the master bedroom that Lily resided in had a decaying floor with a gaping hole in one corner. That always freaked her out, and she had this illogical fear that she'd awaken in the middle of the night to the infected climbing up and darting towards her. Lily didn't seem bothered by it which was a good thing, but things would have been more tolerable if he'd share the bathroom with her instead. From what he's shown her so far at least he's a gentleman.

Levy closed the door behind her and calmed her rushing heartbeat. She hadn't even heard him creep up, and it was a close call that he almost saw her arm. She was aware that she'd have to tell Gajeel and Lily sooner or later whether she liked it or not, but she needed time. She gripped her towel tighter when a realization hit her, and her entire face fumed red at the idea that that jerk had walked in on her so indecently and didn't even bat an eye. He just grumbled at her and continued standing there, the idiot! She huffed as she packed her bags with what little belongings she had. Lily advised her to pack only the bare essentials, but the idea of only bringing a few items on a yearlong journey get absurd. She was contemplating just what to bring when a rush of footsteps stomped the old floorboards out of her room. Before she could even cry out a warning the bedroom door was swung open and her favorite pair was squeezing themselves through the doorway at the same time.

"Levy!" They cried out in unison, and the towel that concealed her tightened as she tried her best to hide her secret as well as her decency.

"Does any man in this zone know how to knock?!" She shrieked before turning her body away from them.

"Tell us it isn't true!" Jet ordered, which plucked a chord in her that made her blood boil.

"Yeah," Droy chimed in, "You can't leave the walls, who knows what could happen out there-"

"You've never even stepped foot out there on your own!" Jet intervened. "You know what happens when people leave the city, majority of them never even return! There's no way we're going to let you go out there and get killed!"

"I don't necessarily have a choice, Jet." Levy bit out with a sharp tone, and after the irritating moment with Gajeel in the bathroom her patience ran very thinly. "And plenty of people manage to return after leaving the walls, what makes you think I can't do the same?!"

Jet gritted his teeth, "Sure they do, but that doesn't mean they come back without a scratch! You could die, Levy, doesn't that matter-"

"It was the Master's word!" Levy exclaimed with a frustrated cry and she could feel both pairs of eyes burn into her back.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Jet spoke from behind her, but his voice was weaker than when he first barged through the door. "Why would the master force you to go on a mission? Levy there isn't something you're telling us..." Realization heavily dawned on him. "Is it Minerva?" Panic kicked in. "You're not going to join Sabertooth, are you-"

"Jet it's not like that!" She shrieked and when she spun around to face them she was met with the pain in their eyes. Sullen faces and shadows around their confused, hurt stares. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and her voice was caught in her throat; she immediately felt foolish for getting so worked up and sighed with little to no energy. "I'm..." she searched for the words and for the first time in a while couldn't find the right thing to say. "I'm sorry; this is a lot for me right now. You're right, it is Minerva."

Jet and Droy exchanged worried looks but their attention was snapped back to Levy when she continued speaking. "She made a deal with me."

"And what's the deal? Why are you being so secretive?" Jet asked calmly this time.

Droy nodded, "You've never kept things away from us before, Levy… If it's serious you can trust us. We'll always believe you."

Levy's face saddened at the genuine and supportive words coming from her closest friends. "I'll explain to you everything I can, just... please at least let me get dressed first." She gestured to her towel and the two men immediately bloomed red in the face. They scrambled out into the hallway while they cried out their apologies and Levy sighed with relief when she was alone. She quickly tugged on layered clothing as she contemplated what she was going to tell them. She couldn't tell them the truth- that would go against everything the master told her. Word couldn't spread that Levy had entered the city after what happened, not only would that put her in danger it would affect Lucy as well, and then there'd be a huge scandal with their association to Fairy Tail. As much as she had wanted to cry to Jet and Droy the night everything happened, she found herself banging on the guild master's doors late in the evening with Lucy crying hysterically. She remembered vividly the look that had dawned on the Master's face when she tugged up her sleeve to reveal the fresh, bloody, oozing mark on her arm.

Her face had grown numb from panic, and she trembled and quaked as she begged for him to help her. _There has to be something you can do to fix it, there had to be something you can do!_ She was trembling, desperate, and the original plan organized by her and Lucy had failed. Different scenarios had played out to the girls on how they'd handle Levy, but all ended up in risky trips outside to prevent the virus spreading in the quarantine zone or flat out shooting Levy before she could transform into the monster that had attacked her in the first place. Nothing sat well with them and when terror finally made Levy snapped she cried to the only fatherly figure she knew. His stare was grim and his voice lowered into what she detected as pity. "We must not tell anyone, my child." He barely whispered. "I'm sorry."

Levy was willing to talk now that she was fully clothed; the slow assembling gave her enough time to stall, but even then she couldn't think of a better explanation or story that could fool them. Levy bit down on her lip. "Minerva said I'm the only person she trusts, therefore I'm the only suitable candidate for the mission she can't do herself. During one of the outbursts she was injured pretty badly, she could die if she tries to see this task out." She sighed to herself when the boys didn't question her vague explanation.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't die as well?" Jet snapped.

"I'm not as weak as you make me out to be!" Levy met his harsh tone.

"This isn't about whether or not you're weak, Levy!" Jet claimed. "It's the lack of experience we're talking about here; you don't know a damn thing about the outside world!"

"I know a thing or two..." she mumbled with little confidence.

"Sure," he agreed. "What about surviving in it? Sure you can shoot a gun, but you can hardly aim it! What good is that going to do? You can't fight one on one, how many creeps are crawling out there? You have to be really fucked in the head if you can settle with a life like that!"

"You're just afraid, admit it! You're too much of a coward to ever attempt to do what I am, so if it's an impossible task for you, you expect it to be the same for me!" Levy lashed out, and Jet's glare only hardened more. "You act like I'm going to be out there by myself!" Levy was astonished, and she couldn't tell if she was terrified at his confrontation or flat out insulted. Jet's eyes deepened and when Droy had finally spoken up and the two of them had almost forgotten he was there. Not that she was surprised, Jet always made things more intense and personal when it came to anything related to her.

"You're not going unless we go with you," Droy declared and Jet nodded frivolously. "We know the outside better than you, you need our protection."

"I'm not a child anymore so you guys can stop treating me like one!" Levy shrilled and the two men stopped shortly to give her a long stare; she felt her hands trembling and she quickly balled her fingers into fists to disguise her shaking. "I know I'm clueless to the outside but... this is something I have to do. That's all I can say to you guys... I'm sorry."

Jet gritted his teeth, "you can be stubborn all you want, and I'm going with you-!"

Jet was cut off by Droy slamming himself into him, and as the redhead shot to the right and smacked into the wall beside him, Droy pressed his thumb to his chest. "No, I'm going with her!"

Dust from the cracked ceiling peppered over the brim of Jet's hat. "That's funny; because last I checked everyone knows Levy would much rather prefer me!" He emphasized just as he rammed into Droy and sent him falling backwards.

"She needs someone by her side; you'd just get in the way!"

"Oh yeah? You're gaining some weight, dont'ya think you'd slow her down?"

"Not everyone can run a mile in ten seconds like you, Jet! My skills are far more useless in combat than your stupid running! _I'm_ going with her!"

"You think she'd pick you instead-"

"Damn, you morons are loud..." a menacing voice crept from behind them. Everyone in the room turned to stone the moment Gajeel had slithered out from his respected room, and Levy gasped when she turned around to see him only inches away from her. "If you really want to make it to Crocus you should pick me instead of those two clowns."

Jet and Droy gasped in unison as they were in the middle of tussling, they practically collapsed over one another at the sight of him, and Droy immediately turned to Levy for answers. "No way, you're going with _him?!_ "

It took everything in Levy to snap her eyes off of Gajeel; finally he had maintained eye contact for longer than a few brief seconds and she found her captivated in deep, rich carmine eyes. She hadn't ever fancied red eyes in particular, but she couldn't help but find the shade of his absolutely stunning. She blushed like mad when he furrowed his brows at her in question, and for once she was grateful for Jet to interrupt things as usual. He placed his hands on Levy's shoulders tightly and gave her a rough shake. "Hello, _Levy_ , have you forgotten what this guy done to us? He tossed us around like a bunch of rag dolls, and yours going to be traveling the country alone with him?!"

"I-I mean it's- we're not going to be _alone_ , that's silly!" Levy could feel her face heating up and she prayed to God it wasn't as red as she thought it was. "He has his partner, Gajeel I mean, he's taking Lily instead-"

"What do you mean, _Lily_?!" Jet was hysterical as the moment turned for the worse. "You mean _the_ panther Lily, ex-army commander psycho that almost eliminated all of Fairy Tail's members in order to accomplish God knows what, are you insane Levy? The outside is safer than even standing two feet next to those two!"

"That's not very polite," Lily chimed in, and the large muscular man stepped foot into the tattered living room. The color drained from the two bodyguard's faces and Jet backed up slightly, and Lily glowered at them for mentioning his name so poorly. "I'm a changed man; I've paid up got the debt of my actions."

"H-holy cow this guy's huge up close..." Droy mumbled to himself, and Jet elbowed him sharply in the side to shut him up.

Lily shook his head at their apprehension. "You don't have to worry about a thing, whenever I take up a job I take it very seriously. Levy's safety is my number one priority and concern, and I'll place my life on the line if it comes down to it."

Jet and Droy gave one another an uneasy look, and Levy felt warmth spread through her as hope shaped a relieving smile on her face. Gajeel was a walking headache, but luckily she had Lily to court her as well. Gajeel snickered at the scene, "don't let his sap-talking get the best of ya, the man's still one damn of a fighter, that's why he's _my_ cat."

"I get that nickname is meant to be associated with the panther title, but please don't refer to me as that," Lily chuckled to himself, and with Jet's snippet of background info, the military was bred to wipe Sabertooth off the continent. His hatred must have run deep, but Levy would save that question for later.

"I mean even though you guys are super strong, I'm still not very confident in myself..." Levy admitted softly to the group of men. "Jet, Droy… I understand your concern, I know what you must think of me; I'm small and don't have much to offer. I think I'ma get finished right away at this point... to think I was chosen for this mission is really making me wonder if I'm even fit for the task..."

"C'mon don't go wimping out before the whole thing even gets started," Gajeel said aloud, and the next thing Levy knew she was lifted off of the ground; her feet kicked around and she tried prying his hand off of its clench around the hood of her jacket. She was so taken aback by his action that she had no idea what to do next.

"Hey, let go- put me down please!" She cried out, only to find his persistent state glaring back at her.

"I can get you to that damn capitol with my arms tied behind my back," He grounded out with a warning that he wasn't going to argue with her. She blinked as she was once again at a loss for words, and as he pulled her further to him she could feel his breath on her ear. "I'll make you bigger than you've ever been little girl," and there was so much determination in both his words and unbreakable glare that Levy couldn't help but stare back with a speechless expression. A blush bloomed over the high points of her cheeks and an intense moment was shared between the two of them until one of the opposing gentleman choked at the words he had heard.

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_ Jet shrieked, taking Gajeel's words completely out of context.

 **A/N: I really hope Jet's explanation of Lily made sense, given I was referring to his role in the Exodus arc. Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews; I didn't expect to get this many in such little time! I really do adore you guys, and I really can't wait to share the rest of the story! I really recommend watching The Last of Us movie on YouTube which is all the cut scenes into one long ass video, but the game is so beautiful and amazing. You guys are the best and I'll keep trying to make this a worthy ready, have a blessed one!**

 **Up next: Chapter VI. Phantom Lord**

 **AKA angsty Levy and Gajeel fighting!**


End file.
